Research
by Helen M. Orcutt
Summary: Anastasia has an established author who is changing her Genre and will begin writing about BDSM and she must do research to be sure that she edits it properly. During this "research" she gets more than what she bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday mornings are not as difficult with my new assignment for work. I have to do research for an established author that is branching out into a new direction with her writing. As an Editor at Seattle Independent Press or as most know it as just SIP, I have to stay on top of the topics that my authors bring to the table and I know nothing about the BDSM world. I first started with Google and I could not even read the description without blushing. I know that my boss, Jack Hyde must be laughing around the water cooler with the other Senior Editors. I on the other hand am getting a little turned on by the images I am seeing, so I decided to save the added research for when I can be at home alone and not be embarrassed by what I am looking at.

Looking at the pile of manuscripts that were just laid upon my desk, I get the reprieve that I so desperately needed. As they are new submissions and speaking of submissive, Ana get your mind back on the task at hand and not over what you just saw and read, but it really did make me a little wet. This new area has me out of sorts, so I decide to go make myself a cup of tea; it always calms me down and clears my train of thinking. When I dip the tea bag into the steaming hot water, my mind drifts to the images that I had looked at not ten minutes ago and I get aroused again. Stop this! I shake my head a few times and I discard the tea bag into the trash in the Break Room. I take a larger than normal sip and I burn my tongue, which brings me back to the here and now in a Nano second. With the pain I also have the lingering pleasure. This is going to be a long day!

Today is one mishap after another and you can unquestionably tell I am not on my A game. The one thing that I have not messed up on is the scheduling of appointments. I double a triple check them each and every time I schedule one for Jack or myself. One of my appointments ran a little over, but the next author was running late, so that worked out for the best for us both. Jack is notorious for not showing up on time and his meetings are not ever on time. I guess it is the OCD in me that makes me go crazy when I am running late. It is quite the site to see though; you would think I was a crazy person! Kate has had to witness it a few times when the power had gone out during the night and my alarm did not go off. I am the one who arrives thirty minutes early for an appointment, just so I won't be late and Kate will arrive on the dot. Our personalities are so different, but yet we balance each other out. I call Kate and we are going to meet for lunch down the street in about an hour. This will help get my day back on track; I just know it will.

I try to read the first chapter of the top novel in the pile, but come on people; I should not get the first draft of your work! I have my red pencil out and it has not stopped circling all of the grammatical errors. I knock on Jack's door lightly and he motions for me to come in.

I can tell he sees the disparity on my face when he asks me, "Is it that bad Ana?'

I flop down in the chair and place the first page on his desk. All Jack can do is laugh and I do not see a damn thing funny about it! He has got to be joking. I wanted to cry, but I held my composure and laid into him with both feet.

"I did not submit papers like this in grade school, let alone turn it into a publishing house to be considered for publishing. I know that I am good Jack, but I am not writing their book for them!"

Jack just looks at me with his mouth open.

After a few deep breaths I suggest "It would be better if you contacted this potential author and advised him that his first draft is not what should be sent in and that he should take advantage of the Spell Check and sentence structure help under the Tools bar in Word. Just saying." I leave the rest of the novel with Jack and retreat back to my desk to leave for lunch.

Kate and I do not meet that often for lunch, usually when one of us is having a bad day at work or when we have heard about a new little café' or coffee house that has opened up and today fits under two of those categories; bad day and a new Bistro opened up on Saturday. I arrive a few minutes before Kate does, but she had to drive in lunch hour traffic and I walked two blocks. The aroma draws you to them and once you get inside your taste buds are working overtime. I see a handsome man in a tailored business suit reading his paper and my mind starts to wander, until Kate enters the Bistro and starts making noises,

"Mm what smells so delicious?'

I look away from him and answer Kate, "I was wondering the same thing myself. Lets see what they have to offer."

They have an assortment of deli sandwiches, but the Keto Lasagna is what we smell. We both order it along with a small salad with Blue Cheese dressing and two waters. With tax it was $7.49 each and that is unheard of cheap. We sit down a few tables away from the handsome businessman and enjoy our lunch.

While we are eating lunch I start to tell Kate about my new assignment.

"What do you know about BDSM?"

Kate was flabbergasted by my question and I was worried that she was going to spit her food across the room. I did get a glance and a smile from the businessman and I am sure I turned every shade of pink and red at that point. I thought that I was talking soft enough, so that no one else would overhear our conversation. Apparently I was wrong. I approached the topic quieter, when I regained the courage.

"I have an established author who is taking her writing in a new direction and I have to do the research on all the topics, so that I am sure they are writing properly about it."

Kate giggles before she even tries to answer me. "Oh Ana, I know what your sweet little mind must be thinking and I wish I had been there when you Goggled it! It is not something that I am in to, but there are clubs around town where you can find a Dominant or a Submissive. I suggest that you go to one of them and see what it is all about. They are active participants and they could tell you more about it than the pictures that you will find on the Internet."

I absorb the information and I am shocked that they have clubs for such purposes, but why should that shock me, there are Country bars, Biker bars, Sports bars and Gay bars; so why should a BDSM one be any different?

I sheepishly ask, "How do I know which ones they are? I am pretty sure that they will not be listed in the Yellow Pages under BDSM!"

Kate laughs hard at me and we finish our lunch. I needed her playfulness and company to help bring my day back on track. What would I do if I had not had her to talk to? I could not ask my mother these questions and I would not dare ask my dad. Kate smiles and we say our goodbyes.

After I say goodbye to Kate and as I am walking past the sexy businessman, he hands me a card with a name and address on it. I look at him puzzled and he says in a voice that melted my butter, "The BEST club for you to do your research at." With that I turned every possible shade on the color wheel from Alabaster to Hooker Red! I quietly tell him thank you and hurry out the door. My mind has got to stay on track as I head back to work.

I was able to get back to work with a few minutes to spare. I went into the Break Room and made myself a cup of hot tea and returned to my desk. The rest of the day I spent working on another manuscript. This one was polished and had very few errors, so few that with my edits it will be ready to submit to the Senior Editors for publishing. My lunch with Kate had indeed turned my day around and with the information the businessman gave me, well we will have to see where that takes me. With my workday at the office done, it is time to go home and pick back up on my research.

 **This is my 1st story, so be nice ladies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With SIP just being half a mile from work, I walk most days. Today was beautiful and with the hint of summer in the air, I enjoyed each and every step I took home. I always arrive home before Kate so I start on dinner after I change into some lounge pants and a t-shirt. After the delicious Keto Lasagna that we had for lunch today, I decide to make us a grilled chicken salad. I always make our dressing fresh every Monday night. Kate is baffled by my ability to have everything ready by the time she arrives, but I do some preparations on Sunday that she obviously overlooks. I always have the stems pinched off the spinach, the mushrooms are wiped off, bacon is baked, and one dozen eggs are boiled. I make enough grilled chicken so we both have enough for dinner tonight on our salad and some for our lunch tomorrow. I added a little bit more Cheyenne Pepper to the chicken than normal, but I offset it with some freshly ground Nutmeg. I love changing the normal food into something delectable.

Food is just a staple to Kate, as I love to transform and embrace it. As we sit down to the table, Kate pours us both a glass of Chardonnay. I shave some fresh Parmesan Cheese on my salad once it is in my bowl. How can something so delicate and salty make me happy? I have my eyes closed and enjoying the spicy chicken with the salty cheese, oh my, this taste should be illegal it's so good!

Kate laughs at me and asks, "Do you need to be alone with your salad?" We both laugh and eat in silence. I cooked and Kate does the dishes; I despise doing dishes, but I made sure the stove and counter were cleaned off. The smell of lemon permeates our apartment from the dishwasher. With the smell of lemons, makes me want blueberries. I add a handful of frozen blueberries to my glass of water.

I take my glass of water to my room so I can get back to my research. I get my MacBook Pro off of my desk and sit down on my bed and get comfortable. As I am waiting for my Mac to start up, I get the card out of my pocket that the handsome businessman gave me today as I was leaving the Bistro. I had not looked at the card yet and I was shocked to see that it was on the back of a business card for a Christian Grey at Grey Enterprise Holdings. Was he Christian Grey or just a business card he found handy to write on? As soon as I'm online I will see. I settle into my bed with my steno pad and pen, so that I can take notes and write down the websites that I went to. There was a reason I had a 4.0 in Literature, I love to write as much as I love to read and taking meticulous notes over everything is just as important. Starting my search with looking to see what Christian Grey looks like. I go onto the Grey Enterprise Holdings website and look through the company directory. Owner and CEO of the company is Christian T. Grey and I was exhilarated to find that the picture I am looking at was the exact same man who gave me the business card. All of the neuro receptors in my body are on fire. So how exactly does he know about what clubs in Seattle cater to BDSM? Now I have to find out more, not just for research purposes, but it is personal now that Christian has given me his card I want to know more about him.

Christian Grey is not easy to find information on though. I have looked and looked, but there is not much out there. The usual images pertaining Charity and Donor information, but not one single image of him with a date. There is one image of the Grey Family from a Charity Ball last year, but he is keeping his private life private. I look at the card again and think to myself, _"Or is he?'_ This has peaked my interest immensely and calls for something stronger than my water with blueberries. So I head back into the kitchen for another glass of wine.

Noticing both our empty glasses still on the counter, I refill them both and take Kate's to her in the living room.

"You read my mind as usual Ana. Is something on your mind?" Kate has always been able to read me like a book.

"I was given a business card with the name and address of _THE BEST_ BDSM club in Seattle to check out."

Kate almost drops her glass as she looks at me with her big blue eyes, "Who the hell gave you that information and are you sure that you can trust them?"

I have to get some liquid courage in me before I answer her, "The handsome business man gave me a business card with it on it on my way out of the Bistro. He said, _The BEST club for you to do your research at._ It wasn't until I went into my room and fired up my Mac that I realized who he is. He had handed me the name and address on the back of HIS business card Kate!"

"That's all well and good Ana, but who the hell is he?"

Kate is even more excited than I am at this point and is floored by my response, "Christian Grey. Owner and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings." We both look at each other dumbfounded. I return to the wine fridge and bring the bottle into the living room. We drink the rest of the bottle, before I retire to my room for the evening.

My room is my private sanctuary. I have my iTunes playlist on Shuffle and I am looking at some strange images while jamming to my favorite music. It all takes a strange twist when the song changes at the same time as I am looking at an image that has me turned on. _Burn It To The Ground_ by Nickelback just adds fuel to the fire and I have to take a drink of water and calm down and then _The Sex Is Good_ by Saving Abel comes on and I lose it; all I can see is Christian Grey putting me into these unnatural positions and having his way with me. I have to get up and walk around and decide to take a shower and cool back down there.

The cool shower helps, but my mind goes back to the look on Christian's face how his gray eyes cut into my very being and how his voice melted my butter and I'm lost again. Lost with my wayward thoughts and my hand in the places that I would much prefer Christian to be at this moment. His hands all over my body and his mouth, oh his sexy mouth could play a symphony on my clitoris while his long strong fingers brought me to my knees. Damn, I can see my fingers running through his curly hair as he takes me over the edge with pleasure and I cannot stop until I have reached full ecstasy. I wash my hair and decide that I need to shave my legs, if I can steady myself enough to do so. I always put coconut oil on my body when I am done in the shower. Now that I am clean and my sexual desires somewhat taken care of, I get ready for bed.

With my covers turned down, I make my way to the kitchen to get Kate's and my lunches ready for tomorrow. It's a nightly routine that makes both of our lives so much easier. Kate makes sure that our containers are clean on the counter waiting for me each night. I switch things up a little bit and decide to put something extra in with Kate's lunch. She is always there for me and although it may not be much, I add in two White Chocolate Macadamia Nut Cookies and a note. It's the little things in life that add up and today Kate made my day better by meeting me for lunch and I appreciate that.

With the lunches made and back in the fridge, I slip into Kate's room to have a chat before calling it a night. Kate is applying her face cream when I enter the room. She has some expensive product that was formulated to her exact skin type. Her family travels to Europe every Christmas and she got it somewhere in France. I'm perfectly fine with the all-natural skin care products that I use from LimeLight by Alcone. Kate has tried to get me to try other brands and my sensitive skin can't handle any of the other products and I cannot afford what she uses. I sit patiently on the foot of her bed with a cup of hot tea.

Hot tea is my go to for calming me down and Kate knows that. She lets out a heavy sigh when she sees the cup in my hand. "Oh sweetie, are you still out of sorts over your new assignment?'

She had no idea that I was about to drop a bomb in her lap, "I was trying to relax and do the research at the same time."

Kate interrupts me, "Let me guess you were listening to your iTunes and knowing your taste in music _The Sex Is Good_ by Saving Abel probably started playing and you were looking at some intense images?"

How does she know me so well? I guess because we have been roommates for over four years now. "I was okay until it came on and all I could see was Christian Grey with his sweaty body touching me all over with my hands tied up and he was doing all sorts of things to me and all I could do was moan! Kate I have never been with a man and Christian Grey turns me on like no other man has EVER!"

I must have said too much for Kate to process at once, because the puzzled look on her face made me burst out in laughter.

"I tried getting up and away from the computer to break the thoughts and dreams that I was having of Christian. I even tried taking a cool shower and that didn't work."

Kate sputtered out, "What do you mean that it didn't work?"

This is getting way more in depth than I had wanted it to go, but I've told her every other aspect of my dull life up to this point, so I might as well tell her everything, "I was washing myself and…."

Kate is looking at me with deer in the headlight look on her face, "And what Ana?'

This is getting embarrassing, "When I was washing myself I was apparently still aroused, because it was like an explosion went off in my hand!" I lowered my head and had to finish my story, "That's never happened to me before and I could feel his warm breath on my clitoris and his long hard fingers inside of me Kate. You know that I have never been with a man, but I want Christian Grey and I want him bad!" Neither of us knows exactly what to say after my confession, but I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight.

 **PLEASE BE NICE WITH YOUR COMMENTS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a sweaty bed. I dreamt of Christian Grey taking me in every fashion possible last night and I loved every minute of it. I stripped my bed linens and take another shower. This time I don't let my mind wander, I have enough time for a quick shower and then I have to get ready for work. I will have to take my breakfast with me and eat it at my desk; there isn't any time to even eat toast this morning. I arrive before Jack does on most days, so there shouldn't be a problem eating my yogurt with granola at my desk. I grab my breakfast and lunch before heading off to work.

As I am walking briskly to SIP, my phone starts to buzz and I don't recognize the number that is displayed. Not knowing if it may be a call from a potential, new or established author I decide to take the call. To my surprise I hear the sexy voice of the Christian Grey and my morning has gotten better already.

Puzzled I ask him, "How did you get my phone number?" I am thinking that it was a pretty simple question, but his voice has somehow hypnotized me.

"I called to see if you were still doing your research Anastasia?"

He still did not answer my question, "I was going to do some more this evening. Yesterday I did some basic research and quite frankly it excited me more than it scared me."

I can hear him cough, as though he couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth.

"I get off of work at 5 and planned on going by there around 7pm."

There is a long pause before he responds, "Do you still have the card I gave you yesterday?"

What did he think I would do with it? I retrieve the card from my purse, " _SPANKY'S ~ 1471 East 6_ _th_ _Street_. How far away from SIP is that?"

Christian politely answers, "It's about three quarters of a mile away. Have a productive day today Anastasia." And he's gone. Wow, did the man I dreamt about all last night really just call me? Yes he did.

His call has lit up my entire face and I have a little more skip in my step because of Christian's phone call. I stop in the Break Room to put my lunch into the refrigerator and to grab a spoon out of the drawer. Once at my desk I put my steno pad on the desk along with my yogurt and granola. I get the manuscript that I was working on yesterday and pick up where I left off on the editing. This has got to be the best manuscript that I have read since I started here a year ago. With very few typos, this one is done in no time at all. My being a speed-reader also helps with my job. I get my breakfast done and the manuscript edited by the time Jack arrives for work this morning. I had to remind him that there was a meeting this morning in five minutes.

Jack snaps back at me, "You are supposed to have these things on all of my calendars Ana." For some reason he is blaming me because he either forgot or isn't prepared for the meeting. Personally I think it's both!

I don't keep track of his personal calendar, but I know his work calendar is linked to mine with all of the alerts synching to both as well and I received both of my alerts this morning for the meeting, so he's blowing smoke up the wrong ass, but I cannot say that if I want to keep my job! I just apologize and tell him, "I will check with you every evening before we leave and remind you of an upcoming meeting for the next day."

"Thank you Miss Steele," Jack is such an asshole sometimes! I have to get a cup of hot tea on that note.

Looking through the cabinet, I cannot see my box of tea and I know I had just brought a new box last week, surely I haven't drank it all so soon? I keep looking and it's behind the box of coffee filters. Strange to find them together, because neither the tea nor the coffee filters are usually kept in the same cabinet. I guess the elves have been rearranging things for us at night. I put my box of tea back in the cabinet with the other tea and go about making my cup.

I had brought a special cup to work that I got from my dad when I graduated college. He knows how much I love tea and Literature and he went to an antique shop when he was on vacation and found the perfect tea set that came from London. It had an odd number of teacups, seven to be exact, so apparently one had gotten broken over the years. I keep one with me at work and the rest of the set stays safe at home.

Hot tea makes me feel safe and calms me down. With tea in hand I make my way back to my desk. I take the manuscript that I have done my final edits on and place it on top of Jack's desk with a not stating, "This manuscript is ready for you to present at the Senior Editors Meeting tomorrow. It had very little typos and came polished. Please take the time to read this tonight." I hope that he understands that this was the best manuscript presented to me to edit. They don't get much better than that. I look down at my watch and it's already 10:45. I better get busy with the next manuscript on my desk.

Very seldom do the Romance Novels hit my desk, but this one is a doozy!

" _She walked into her boyfriend's apartment thinking that she would surprise him, but he was getting undressed. Nancy stood in the doorway and watched Tom strip. She could see each and every ripple on his muscular body and when Tom turned around, Nancy could see his long hard cock and she was not going to miss out on this opportunity. Nancy was breathing so hard that she was unable to talk, but Tom could see the desire that was building up inside of her. Without thinking, Nancy started removing her clothing as she walked into the bedroom. Tom raised his hand and told Nancy, 'Let me remove your bra and panties.' Nancy was not going to stop him, because she had been waiting for this moment all week. Tom used force to get Nancy in the prone position on the bed. He straddled her and cupped her breasts in his hands and trailed kisses from her neck all the way down her abdomen. With warm and heavy breath, Tom blew on Nancy's clitoris through her panties while Nancy is moaning and arching her back off of the bed. Tom laughs as he gently removed her panties and used them to tie her wrists together. Kissing and rubbing Nancy's body, Tom whispers 'I want to hear you scream with pleasure.' With not being able to touch Tom, Nance is getting frustrated, 'Let me at least touch you.' Tom shakes his head, 'This is about pleasing you tonight baby!'_

I had to get up from my desk and walk around. This was getting too intense for me. They are about to have hot and sweaty sex in the first fucking paragraph. How am I going to make it through this manuscript at work? My panties are already getting wet just with what little I've already read.

My face must be beet red when Jack turns the corner, because he asked me, "Is everything ok with you Ana?" All I can do is nod and look away. Jack laughs and says, "You're reading the romance manuscript aren't you?"

I have to run to the bathroom, because I know that I cannot contain my composure any longer. I don't see a damn thing funny about it, but apparently the joke was on me. They thought it would be funny to see how I reacted to reading such material. Well if I had been in my room alone it still wouldn't be my first choice of literature, if you can call it that.

When I return, the manuscript is still where I left it and I ask Jack, "Was this supposed to be in my pile of manuscripts to read? This author isn't on the list under you."

Jack's smile gives him away, "Ana dear, we, well I thought it would be a good thing for you to start with since you are going to be editing one of our authors who is going to write about BDSM and you are used to a tame version of fiction. You have to understand that you are the best editor that we have. Every one of the Senior Editors agrees with me on this. Please don't be mad at us and see it from a learning perspective."

It is my job to edit manuscripts, "But you could have at least warned me Jack! Common courtesy goes a long way, remember?" I have my arms crossed and my nose and lips are scrunched up, Jack knows I'm pissed.

"Ana take a long lunch. Go sit in the park and read like you normally do. I'm about to meet with some potential authors this afternoon and I won't be back in the office. I'm sorry and I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

With a deep sigh, "Thank you Jack, I will be back in the office by 1:30, but I will take a manuscript with me to work on. I made sure that your calendar was current, so there will not be any more mishaps. Also, I am doing some research for the BDSM book, do I need to keep track of my hours and turn them in to you or how is that going to be handled?"

Jack clears his throat, "We have decided to pay you one week of overtime for the research. Do you think that's acceptable?" I am flabbergasted by the generous offer and I can just nod with a dumbfounded look on my face.

While looking through the stack of manuscripts on my desk, I decide to take the one I had started with me as well as another one. I will work on the romance novel during lunch or at home. I make sure both are in my briefcase as well as my steno pad and pencil and pens. I have everything except my lunch and it's in the refrigerator in the break room. With everything I need, I head to the coffee shop on the corner to get a sparkling water and enjoy this beautiful day reading in the warm sunlight.

 **I'VE POSTED THE 1ST 5 CHAPTERS AT ONCE, SO BE NICE WITH YOUR COMMENTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The walk home from work was just as exhilarating as the walk to work. I received another call from Christian Grey, "Anastasia have your plans changed for tonight?"

My entire body is hypnotized by his voice, "No Christian, they have not. I am on my way home from work right now. I should be there around 7p.m. Thank you for giving me the name and address. It has made my work so much easier."

After what seems like an eternity, "Be prepared to witness anything though. It's the best club for anyone that is unsure of the culture and they will treat you with dignity Anastasia. You have my number if you have any questions." And with that he was gone, again. What is it about him? It's almost as though he can read my mind.

My mind has got to stay focused, this is uncharted territory for me and I am not about to ask Kate to go with me. That would be too embarrassing and almost freakish. I'm a big girl and I have this to do, but what do I wear to a place like this? Would a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt work or should I wear my little black dress? My skinny jeans make my ass look good, but the little black dress makes my breasts look amazing. I vote for the little black dress and my nude Christian Louboutins. When I got my income tax refund back this year, that pair of shoes is what I splurged on. I have long beautiful legs and they make my legs look like they go on for miles.

I decide if I am going to get dressed up, I might as well go all out. I put an extra amount of curl in my hair and I put just a tad bit more color on my face with eye shadow and red lip gloss. I don't want to look too out of place, even though I am going completely out of my element tonight. I spray my Dolce on before I head out of the room.

Kate is floored by what I am wearing. "Whom the hell are you going out with tonight Ana?"

I just grin, "I'm treating myself for a change." I call for a cab and make sure that I have everything I need in my purse. "I should be home by 10p.m., I have work in the morning." And I hear the honk of the cab, "That's for me, see you after while." I grab my dress jacket out of the coat closet and head out the door.

As I come out the front door, the cab driver sees me in my little black dress and he hops out and opens the car door for me. He gently closed the door and asked me, "Where to Miss Steele?"

I get the card out of my purse, "1471 East 6th Street please." If I am not mistaken, the cab driver just coughed. Please tell me that I'm not going to a bad place. I'm shaking my head with my eyes closed, wondering if I am making a mistake going here tonight. I didn't even Google the place to even see what kind of reviews were online. No, I just took a strangers word for it and I'm dressed like this. Should I just have him turn around and I can change into my jeans and t-shirt?

The cab comes to a complete stop, "It'll be $3.78 Miss Steele."

I hand him a five and tell him, "Keep the change." Standing in front of _SPANKY'S_ and the parking lot is completely full. Wow, I had no idea this place even existed and apparently several people come here.

I watch people entering, but they don't even pay me any mind. For me that am quite all right, I am here to do research anyway. I take a deep breath and head towards the front door.

As I enter a Woman asks me, "Are you a member sweetie? If not there are several options: Single Night, Monthly or Annual. It's your choice."

I'm beyond embarrassed and a little scared when I tell her, "I think one night will be best."

She looks at me and says, "Sweetie you do know what kind of club this is don't you?" She must sense the fear in me, because she walked around the counter and sat down with me.

I explained to her, "I am an editor at SIP and one of our authors is writing a book about BDSM and I have to do research, so that I know that when I am editing the manuscript, that I don't change something and cause it to have an entirely different meaning than what it was supposed to be. I was given the name of this club by Christian Grey."

She cut me off in mid-sentence, "Christian Grey told you to come here?"

I dug the business card out of my purse again, "See, he had overheard my conversation with my best friend yesterday at lunch and when I was leaving he handed me this card and told me that it was THE BEST CLUB IN TOWN!" I felt like I was being reprimanded for something, but in reality she was looking out for me. I guess she could tell that I didn't belong in a place like this.

"Sweetie if Christian gave you our name and address then tonight is on us. There is a full house tonight, but everyone here is pretty harmless, unless you like it rough sweetie."

She laughed so hard at her own comment that she started coughing and I had a few things that I needed to know before I went in, "I have a few things I'd like to ask you before I go in if that's ok. Am I dressed okay for starters?"

She laughed and said, "Sweetie, they don't care what you're wearing when you come in, it's what you're wearing when you're in a room with someone that counts."

I must look and sound totally ignorant, "What do you mean when I am in a room with someone? I am just doing research, I'm not here to, to, to do anything." I want to cry, but I have to pull my big girl panties up over my ears and do this, hell I'm 23 years old for God's sake!

"Don't worry, I'll call the lady at the desk and she will find someone willing to talk with you, but you will have to do it in a room, so as not to raise suspicion with the others. You'll do fine sweetie." I walk through the gorgeous wooden door that looks like mahogany.

What's on the other side of the door blew my mind away. The music that was playing was Classical, but I cannot concentrate on what it is, my brain is trying to take in everything that I am seeing, smelling and the sounds, those moans. _Get it together Ana, this is research remember!_ The smells of leather, in different stages of wear: I can smell new leather, Leather coat, we had horses growing up and a riding crop has its own smell too and another one that I cannot quite distinguish. Oils: I smell Jasmine and Lavender. The color of the room is between Cherry and Mahogany. I see people conversing and some almost in a proposition stage, I think. Some have bags with them and others do not. This doesn't make sense to me, but I am receiving this all data and I make my way towards the woman at the counter, "Where is the rest room?" She smiles and motions to her right. I hurry in and the walls are covered in black leather with silver studs and the floors are black marble. This wasn't a biker bar either; this club is for the elite. I retrieve to the stall and get out my pen and paper. I have to get all of these smells and everything down while I remember. Should I write about the sounds? I think it's all pertinent information. I take a few deep breaths after I put my things back in my purse.

I head back to the counter and before I can ask her anything, she hands me a glass of champagne and says, "A young man has requested your company this evening. Can you follow me?"

I don't know what to say and decide to just follow her. I take a sip of the champagne before I open the door that we stopped in front of. I hadn't been there long enough for anyone to see me, so who wants to spend time with me here? On that thought, I take a larger drink trying to muster up some liquid courage. Upon entering the room my body starts tingling all over and I notice that there is a man sitting across the room, but he has his back to me and the room is very dim.

I announce my presence in the room, "Thank you for the glass of champagne sir. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with this evening?" I am trying to stay calm, but this is kind of freaky. Compose yourself Ana; this gentleman wants to talk with you. Does he know that I am here doing research or does he think that I am here for sex?

He turns around with a bowl of large strawberries in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. I don't recognize the bottle though. As he comes my way, the electricity gets stronger and stronger. It is so intense, that I actually get shocked when I reach for a strawberry.

An electrical pulse throws my hand back and every hair on my body stood up. Never in my life has another person shocked me like that without actually touching my body. This is going to be an exhilarating evening. I had the exact same feeling both times that Christian Grey called me today. Get ahold of yourself Steele; you don't even know who this gentleman is yet. He has something covering his face. I am unsure what type of mask it is, but he shouldn't be concerned about his identity, anyone who talks with me will stay anonymous.

 **I HOPE THIS** **ISN'T TOO TAME**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My knees are beginning to wobble, so I decide that I should sit down on the couch. I take another drink of champagne and the gentleman refills my glass before joining me on the couch. Something is drawing me towards him in a primal faction. What is it that is captivating me so? Is it his smell? I haven't gotten close enough to really tell. Could it be the fact with his face covered I have no idea who he is and I would not be able to identify him? Pull yourself together Steele and ask him some questions. You won't know if you don't ask!

With my liquid courage in hand I softly ask, "Do you mind talking with me about a few things?" I exhale with enough force that makes him look at me sideways. Those gray eyes look so familiar. So alluring and hypnotizing and yet mysterious. With a slight nod, I reach into my purse and get out my pad, but he gestures for me to put it away and I do so immediately. I just hope that I can remember everything that he tells me. This is far more difficult than I thought it would be. I take the chance of being forward by walking over to him. I kneel down in front of him and place my hands on his knees. His breathing instantly changes and I can see the desire in his eyes.

Never breaking eye contact, he pulls me up into his lap; the smell of the leather hood that he is wearing, along with his cologne are turning me on. His erection is growing under me by the second. I don't know who he is or what he looks like and not the sound of his voice yet and something makes me want to see how far this will go.

With my face in his hands, he pulls me into his soft lips. They taste of strawberries and champagne and heaven. That's what he is heaven! I moan and his kiss deepens with intensity, making my body ache for something that it has never had, being touched by a man. As I reach out to touch him, he grabs my hands and flips me onto my back on the couch.

This is getting hotter by the second and I barely get the words out, "I can't do this. I…. I…. I've never…." Instantly he gets off of the couch and heads towards the door without saying a word. "Please don't go! I need to know why you wanted to spend time with me. This is the first time that I have been here or in any club like this. What made you choose me?"

Slowly he turns around, "Because I saw you standing there and I wanted you. I had to have you. You are beautiful Anastasia."

I gasp, "How do you know my name?"

His laugh is almost mocking me, "Oh I have my ways of knowing who everyone is. I knew who you were the minute I saw you walk through the door and I have to admit, you look hot in that little black dress and those Christian Louboutins."

He takes a deep breath and comes back to the couch. With a touch that sends electricity all through my body, he lightly touches my leg from my ankle all the way to my knee, causing my heart to beat faster and moisture begins to build up in my lace panties. God, I want this man and I still don't know who he is!

"Who are you? At least tell me your name." His hands are all over my body and I moan, "PLEASE!" Where that came from I do not know, but my body was in control, not my brain. "You know who I am, at least tell me who is about to take my virginity."

He stops as if I had slapped him in the face, "Your virginity?"

Now I've heard his voice. His deep baritone voice goes perfectly with his stormy gray eyes. I just noticed that they are changing with his mood. Interesting observation Steele, "Yes. Does that shock you because I came to a BDSM club?" I must be getting every kind of stupid look known to man and it's pissing me off! "I am doing research. I work at SIP and one of our established authors is writing a book that has BDSM in it and I have to know some basics before the manuscript hits my desk. I'm sorry if my outfit makes you think something else. I should go."

As I start to get up he takes my hand into his, "It's easier to show you than to tell you about BDSM. This lifestyle isn't for everyone and there are all sorts of things that I cannot possibly show you in one night. Will you join me here every night for a week and we will concentrate one new thing each night? Let me show you how much pleasure I can give you without even touching you with my body. I can guarantee you that you will have multiple orgasms each night." Multiple orgasms, oh my.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back, "Can we start tonight?"

I look at him all hot and bothered, only to be told, "Not tonight. Right now I would not be able to restrain myself. I want you Anastasia and I can tell that you want me too. You will know who I am before I fuck you." He kisses me earnest and with passion. I cannot stop myself, I can feel him growing against my body and I want him now!

I drop to my knees and unzip his pants, "I've never done this before, but I want to feel you…." I can't finish the sentence before his long hard cock is in my hands and my mouth. I can barely put my hand around it, it's hard, but his skin is so soft. I lick up and down his shaft while stroking his cock. Once inside my mouth, I take it in circling the tip with my tongue and he thrusts himself deepen into my throat. I look up when he grabs the back of my head; he's enjoying this and that makes me happy.

His moans are deep and throaty, "I'm about to cum." I grab ahold of both of his sexy butt cheeks, letting him know that I want it all. I want him to be satisfied with a job well done. He bucks and the moan he lets out when he came in my mouth made me cum too.

I stand up and he notices moisture running down my legs. He gave me a sideways grin, "Did I make you cum too?" Embarrassed, I look down and cover my legs. "Anastasia, was I the first man to make you cum?" I know I must be every shade of pink and red now, "I didn't do anything to you."

"When you moaned during your orgasm, you made me cum too. Just the sound of your voice." I looked down as if I am being punished for something.

"Will you come back tomorrow so that I can give you the pleasure that you have given me tonight?" He lifts my chin up and asks me again, "Will you come back tomorrow so that I can make you cum?"

I swallowed. "Yes. What do you want me to wear?"

He helps me to my feet; "I don't care as long as I get to keep your panties when I'm done." Now I know he's a freak. Who wants women's panties after they've been worn? He must sense my skepticism, "They will be full of you. I want to memorize your smell." He takes his hand and wipes the moisture off my legs and puts it into his mouth, "You taste so sweet Anastasia. Taste." He bends down and kisses me. I can taste myself, because before he tasted like strawberries, champagne and heaven and now it's a little salty and different. Is that what I taste like? "Do you like the way I taste?" His groan makes me want to cum again, "Nothing tastes sweeter than you Anastasia." I giggle at the thought.

I thought he tasted amazing. It wasn't gross like some of my friends have described it as. Maybe his diet has a lot to do with it? Everything we ingest has to come out of our body somewhere. I giggle again and try to regain my composure. He's standing in front of me just gawking at me like I have something on me, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know you came tonight, I want the panties that you have on now!" That wasn't what I thought he was thinking or what he was going to say. "Can I take them off of you please? You did just go down on me and I want to taste your hot sweet self too."

I put my hands up in the air to show him have at it. He walks me back over to the couch stopping when my legs are touching the couch. Using his strong hands, he lifts up my dress and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of my lace panties. With precision he pulls the down, breathing on my clitoris while he's having me step out of them. He continually blew while he gently lifted my left leg up onto the couch. Then he showed me no mercy! The only thing he penetrated me with was his skillful tongue. His hands were all over my hips, my ass and my thighs and gloriously messaging my clitoris. It only took a few minutes and my knees started to quiver and buckle. Before I knew it his tongue was inside of me receiving all of my juices that my body releasing. I was moaning so loud that my orgasm kept coming in waves over and over. If he had not placed his arm around me, I would have not been able to stand up. I was thoroughly spent.

We spent the next few minutes getting right with the world. I was going to be taking a taxi home with no panties on and that did not sound very hygienic, "I need my panties back. Riding in the back seat of a cab isn't the cleanliest place and I would like a barrier between the seat and what you just had in your mouth!"

He smiled and said, "There is no need for you to take a cab. I will have my driver take you home this evening Anastasia, but I'm keeping your lace panties. This is not up for discussion either. A submissive does as she's told. She is rewarded for a job well done also. Put that in your research notes."

If all research were this rewarding. And to think I'm getting paid to do this to. This is definitely not something I need to share with Kate either. She would blow a gasket!

I was brought back to the here and now, "My driver will take you home Anastasia and he will pick you up tomorrow evening at 7 p.m. No need for you to ride in a nasty taxi when you can ride in an Audi."

I giggle at the thought of a driver taking me home and picking me up tomorrow, "What would you like for me to wear tomorrow, Sir?"

"I like it when you call me Sir. You'll be a good submissive yet."

I don't know what makes him think that I would be a good submissive; this is all about work for me.

"As long as you have lace panties on, you can wear anything else that you like with these Louboutins. They make your long sexy legs even sexier!"

 _They do, that's why I bought them._

"Do you have any others?"

I wish, "This pair was a splurge when I got my income tax refund this year."

He inhaled briskly, "Someone as beautiful as you should have a closet full of them. We will have to see what we can do about that."

I know I was looking at him like he had three heads, because I was pretty much thinking that! "Thank you, but one pair is enough for me."

He cut me off before I could finish, "As nude will go with most things, black also goes with everything and there are peep toes and pointed toes." He was getting excited over the different Louboutins and when they start at $1000 a pair, one pair was all that I could afford and I don't see that changing anywhere in the near future.

 **I NEED FEEDBACK ON WHERE IT'S GOING LADIES**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leaving the building without my panties on made me more than a little self-conscious, but the Audi was waiting for me when I was escorted to the side entrance.

"Taylor will take you home Anastasia and he will pick you up tomorrow evening at your apartment at 7pm." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a long sultry kiss that made me wet all over.

"Can I have a handkerchief to sit on in your car? I would hate to get a stain on this beautiful leather."

"This won't be the last time you leave here making my seat wet, if I have anything to say about it Anastasia. Your scent will be in my car."

He slipped his hand up under my dress when he noticed the moisture running down my legs. This time his finger penetrated me oh so slightly, making my legs quiver.

"PLEASE!" I grabbed his hand, thrusting his finger deep inside of me. "My body is on fire for you." Something about him makes me want to do the things that I dreamt about last night, dreams of Christian Grey.

He pulled his finger out very slowly and placed it into his mouth. "You are so wet and sweet Anastasia and just the sight of you makes my dick hard, feel." He grabs my hand and places on his crotch. Grinding against my hand, "Not here, get in the car and we will continue your lesson tomorrow. Now go while I can still make a rational decision."

He must of seen the disappointment on my face as I got into the car, because he scooted me over and got in the back seat beside me. I gave Taylor my address; "1842 E. 20th Street. It is a Brownstone on the left hand side of the road."

We road several blocks in silence with his hand rubbing the inside of my thigh, "You aren't making this any easier for me with your hand on the inside of my thigh. I'm thinking about baseball over here to keep from making a mess in the seat."

Turning and looking towards me, his gray eyes smoldering with lust and desire, "That is what I am aiming for Anastasia. I'm drawn to you. I feed off of your lust and desire for me also. I want all of you!"

He never broke eye contact as his hand found its way to my clitoris. His fingers worked their magic in just a matter a few minutes and he leaned over and whispered, "Come for me Anastasia, but don't make a sound. "

Without being able to vocalize my release, I squirted all over his hand. I was so embarrassed that I dropped my head. He lifted my chin with his fingers and looked right into my eyes, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Anastasia, your body is just as attracted to me as I am to yours. Wear another dress tomorrow, I like being able to touch you freely and seeing your arousal."

The car came to a stop and I so did not want to get out of the car with my dress now wet, but it's just a few steps inside the building and into my apartment. Taylor opened the door for me, "Miss Steele."

I exited as gracefully as I possibly could and made quick time of getting inside. I had to get this dress off and into the shower before Kate had the opportunity to see the condition of my dress or me for that matter.

Luck must have been on my side, because Kate was in the shower when I walked through the door. _Thank you Jesus!_ It gave me plenty of time to get out of my dress and shoes and get into my robe. What little makeup I had on was easily removed with the wipes I use.

Kate walked into my bathroom, "I was wondering if you made it home yet. Did you get any good information for your research tonight Ana?"

How do I say anything without her knowing that I acted like her tonight? "I found someone that is willing to explain things to me, so I would say yes. I'm meeting them there again tomorrow so that I don't get too overwhelmed at one time by the information."

"Would you like me to go with you for moral support?"

I know she means well, "This is sensitive research and I'm not sure that I could do my job with your gawking and giggling. I appreciate your offer, but let me do my job." I just gave her the impression that I could do this by myself, if she only knew! "I need to take a shower real quick so that I can make sure my notes are in order and get ready for work tomorrow, so scoot."

The hot water washed all of the sticky remnants from tonight escapade and I made sure that everything was freshly shaven, again. Tonight was so close. I did have four orgasms at the hand of a man I don't know what he looks like and I don't know his name. I wasn't raised that way and I should feel ashamed of myself, but I want him!

Stepping out of a steam-filled bathroom into the cool hallway, I got goose bumps all over my body. I quickly retreated into my bedroom and got on my favorite lounge pants and a SIP t-shirt.

Now that I am centered, I need to put some things in my notes before I forget. Closing my eyes I recall the initial feelings, the spells and the overall atmosphere and I am able to put them on paper. It's a start and I need to stay on track with this.

This research has turned into an extracurricular activity for me. It has awakened a part of me that has been dormant. Excitement and anticipation for the unknown and for his touch again.

I need to get some foundation work from the internet. Basic things, so I can formulate an outline of questions or Topics to discuss this week.

BDSM is and abbreviation for bondage, discipline (or dominance), sadism and masochism (a type of sexual practice).

There are even contracts available and oh my how do they decide on all of the terms and conditions? Some refer to the Submissive as a Slave and the Dominant as the Owner. Last time I checked Slavery was overturn by The Emancipation Proclamation on January 1, 1863 by President Abraham Lincoln.

There is so much more to this than I ever dreamed, but then again I still haven't had sex yet and however all I can think about is how many times the "masked man" made me cum and I don't even know his name or know what he looks like, other than he has the most beautiful stormy gray eyes that I have ever seen in my life. He had me dripping without even touching me, but when he did touch me, the electrical charge and his tongue were more than I had ever been stimulated.

 _Keep yourself focused Ana, this is research for an author and you cannot screw this up._

Outline

1\. How to choose a Dominant/Submissive?

2\. Contracts

3\. Negotiations

4\. Terms

5\. NDA

6\. Public vs. Private

7\. Punishments & Rewards

8\. Scenes

9\. Safe words

10\. Terminating the contract

This should be a good start for tomorrow. I need to get our lunches made

before I go to bed. I'm so glad that it is going to be pretty tomorrow and I can enjoy my lunch in the park across the street. Grilled chicken salad in a lettuce wrap and Limewater should be perfect. I pack strawberries and some homemade whipping cream for an afternoon snack. Pick out my outfit for tomorrow and I am set for work tomorrow.

I am not sure if I can shut my brain off long enough to get to sleep? I have to try though, we have an Editors Meeting at 10:15 and I have manuscripts that I have to edit also. As my dad has always said, "No rest for the wicked."

It seemed like I started dreaming the minute my eyes closed. _What would I be willing to try? What am I going to experience tomorrow night? Who is he?_

 **THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SHORTER, BUT CHAPTER 7 & 8 WILL BE LOADED MONDAY NIGHT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE COMMENTS LADIES**

Chapter 7

I dreamt all night long, but this time I did not dream only of Christian Grey. My mystery man filled my dreams also. This is more than what my naïve mind can comprehend. How did I manage to have two gorgeous men ravishing my body and my doing things that I have only seen in the movies or read about? They do not appear together, which is a good thing. It's bad enough that I allowed the things to happen at the club and in the car. Good girls are not supposed to behave like that!

A quick rinse off in the shower is required this morning to freshen my sweaty skin. I make sure and apply plenty of coconut oil to my skin, to keep it soft and hydrated throughout the day.

Much to my surprise, Kate has made us breakfast sandwiches today. I get our lunches out and pour our orange juice. Today is starting off beautifully and I need to get my documents together that I have gathered for my research. I got some interesting information from The BDSM Circle website. I'll go to some other websites at work and make any print outs that I need there also.

 _Negotiation:_ _According to the Merriam Webster site: "To negotiate: to arrange for or bring about through conference, discussion, and compromise."_

 _In any relationship, before two partners will decide to share time together, a certain negotiation takes place, so both partners will share common rules. Usually, something common, an interest, a passion or a need will bring two people together, so it is not a surprise that this common interest will  
be a topic important in the negotiation. _

_BDSM is no exception. Actually, because of the type of relationship and the fact that every aspect of the relationship is often pushed further than the limits, negotiation in BDSM is VERY important! It could be a short relationship (one night stand) or a long relationship (24/7). It could be a relationship based on cyber (virtual) or a real life relationship. In all these cases, common rules have to be negotiated. This is important in the success of any relationship._

 _Negotiation is far more than just an exchange of grocery lists, wish lists or check lists. The negotiation is the time where two people will start talking about their shared passion that is BDSM. The negotiation will be about B_

 _DSM but they will be about what in real life that which they both like and dislike. In negotiating, limits are going to be talked about...but love of things non-BDSM are as important too! In a new relationship, the first thing that need to be establish is...the trust, not limits, safe words or the check list. When the trust is established then it is time to talk about these._

 _That's not all! In the negotiation, it is very important that you understand the meaning of the different ideas and values that you are negotiating. It is surprising how a simple notion like safeword could be so different between two people! The negotiation is far more than to inform your partner that your safeword is "red"! How do you want your partner to react when the safeword is called? What is the meaning of the safeword for your partner, is it the same importance for you? Now that you have solved the case of the safeword, how about the concept of sharing your sub or being shared with others? How about sexual intercourse in your BDSM play, you like to be public or not?...and the list goes on and on._

 _Through a BDSM relationship, a woman can be empowered and take a positive approach to her sexuality._

 _One of the major problems that women face when it comes to their sexuality is that they still feel that their sex lives are something to be ashamed of. Surprisingly, there are still women out there who don't masturbate and aren't in tune with their own bodies. They lack the confidence to explore their own sexual needs and desires. By dabbling in the world of kink and bondage, however, these women can begin to break down these sexual barriers. ( .net)_

I grab a light jacket as I am walking out the door for work. Today is going to be a beautiful day and I decided on a lightweight sundress with my new wedges and it is a bit windy this morning, so I am grabbing it just in case.

After a few blocks my phone starts ringing. I should know to have my phone in my pocket instead of in my purse, when I am walking to work. It was so worth the dig though. Christian Grey's name is showing on the caller id. "Good morning Mr. Grey. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Good morning to you too Anastasia. I was wondering if you were able to make it to the club last night?"

Anastasia started coughing at the mention of the club and for good reason. The memory of her with the masked stranger still has her damp.

"Are you okay Miss Steele?"

"I'm fine thank you. Yes, I was able to spend some time there last night."

"Can I ask if you got all of the information that you needed or are you going to talk to someone more in depth?"

"Mr. Grey, I'm sure that your time is far more valuable than seeing to it that I am doing research for my job. I do appreciate you checking back with me though. This is all new to me and I'm trying to make sure all my information is correct."

"Miss Steele I will help you in whatever fashion you need me in. Will you be going back to Spanky's tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I was fortunate enough to find someone who was willing to talk with me, but I couldn't write anything while I was talking to him."

"Him. Who were you talking to Miss Steele?"

"That I don't know and even if I did, I could not and would not divulge that information. If he would have wanted me to know who he was, he would have taken off his mask or he would have told me his name. Can I tell you something Mr. Grey?"

"Anything Miss Steele."

"Not knowing who he is makes it so much hotter too!"

"What do you mean hotter?"

Ana laughed, more like giggled for almost a minute.

"Whatever it is making you giggle like that Miss Steele, it's making me hot. Have a good day a work." And with that he was gone.

Anan looked into her phone with disbelief. What the fuck did he just say? _My giggle makes him hot!_

With a smile from ear to ear now, I walk up the steps to Seattle Independent Press. My workday has started off amazing and I am just getting here. _Thank you Lord for this beautiful day, my new assignment, the masked stranger and Christian Grey._

I deposit my lunch in the refrigerator in the Break Room and make myself a cup Tazo Zen. This light morning calls for some Green Tea. I have my hot tea in my hand and headed towards my desk when my phone rings again.

"What may I help you with Mr. Grey? We just talked ten minutes ago and you abruptly hung up on me."

"I apologize for that Miss Steele. I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch today?"

"As a matter of fact, I brought my lunch with me today and I am going to eat in the park today. You are more than welcome to join me in the park. I will even share my lunch with you. I made grilled chicken lettuce wraps and I made homemade whipped cream for the giant strawberries."

"That sounds like a perfect lunch. I will bring some fresh lemonade and a blanket for us to sit on. We can have a picnic in the park and get to know one another better."

"I will be in a Editors Meeting until noon. Can we meet at the park at 12:15?"

"Sounds perfect Miss Steele. I will see you in the park at 12:15. Enjoy your morning and I hope the meeting is productive for you."

"Thank you Mr. Grey and I hope you have a productive morning also. I am looking forward to lunch today."

"Things are looking brighter already Miss Steele. I will see you at lunch. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." That man takes my breath away. Now I will get the opportunity to ask him what he meant earlier when he made the comment about my giggling made him hot.

I've got to do some more research before the Editors Meeting at 10:15. I know Jack Hyde is going to want a preliminary report about what I've found out and Lord help me keep my impure thoughts and deeds in check during any questioning that the other editors may have. _Why they gave me of all people the author, who has decided to change her Genre and start writing about BDSM, is beyond me. I'm sure they all thought that it would be funny to have me do it and see if I can make a presentation without crying. We will see!_

Wow, I found a contract and I think I may just print it out so that I will have something to look at. There are a few things that I would change: **_He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as He will determine._** ****I'm not okay with in front of anyone or to be given away. Why would you want your man to give you to another man?

Can I make a presentation with a straight face? Probably, but if they ask me too many questions, all bets are off and they know that. _They are a bunch of asshole for sticking me with this, but the research is sure a fuck worth any and all embarrassment that I will get out of it!_

 _D/S LIFESTYLE_

 _Contract "A" For Male Dom_

 ** _D/s Contract_**

 ** _I, _, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of  
_ that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of O/our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as He will determine. _**

**_I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person._**

 ** _I request of _, as my Master, that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that He continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities._**

 ** _In return, I agree:_**

 ** _To obey His commands to the best of my ability._**

 ** _To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive._**

 ** _To maintain honest and open communication._**

 ** _To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment._**

 ** _To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied._**

 ** _To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals._**

 ** _To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual._**

 ** _To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims._**

 ** _My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential. In recognition of my family obligations, nothing will be required of me that will in any way damage or harm my children, nor interfere with the performance of my duties as mother and as wife._**

 ** _This I, _, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given._**

 ** _Should either of U/us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, E/either may do so by verbal notification to the O/other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement. W/we both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of O/our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of U/us agrees to offer to the other H/his or her reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly._**

 ** _This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of O/our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both O/our lives._**

 ** _I offer my consent to submission to _ under the terms stated above on this the _ day of _ in the year _._**

 ** __  
Signature of Submissive_**

 ** _I offer my acceptance of submission by _ under the terms stated above on this the _ day of _ in the year _._**

 ** __  
Signature of Dominant_**

With notes in hand, I head towards the Conference Room for the Editors Meeting. Jack Hyde stops me right outside.

"Ana I will try to keep any questions towards you at a minimum. I know that the Senior Editors, me included, railroaded you into this and I truly do feel bad about it now. Mr. Roach has assured me that he has talked with the other Editors and has made it clear to them to be respectful of you at all times and that he will not tolerate any snide or rude comments."

"That makes me feel so much better Jack. I have been worried about how I would be treated. Thank you for letting me know and I still think all of you are assholes for giving it to me, but it's my job and I will be Professional about it at all times."

Jack was taken back by my calling all of them assholes, but they are and he knows it too!

Mr. Roach leaves my segment for the last five minutes of the meeting. With such little time left, it did not leave time for anyone to ask any questions that could be considered off color.

I got though my presentation with my cheeks blushed, but I got through it without choking or having to stop and for the topic I was covering, I would say I aced it under the circumstances.

After only being slightly embarrassed, I go to the Ladies Room to freshen up before I meet Christian Grey for lunch in the park. I put a light coat of lipstick on and freshen my Dolce perfume. Perfume has always been a weakness of mine. Even on the days when I am in the house in my lounge pants and t-shirt, I may not have make up on, but I will always have perfume on.

I grab my lunch and cell phone and head to the park.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU LADIES FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK.**

 **SOMEONE ASKE ME TO SLOW DOWN & I'M NOT SURE IF THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT THE PROGRESSION OF THE STORY OR HOW I'M POSTING A NEW CHAPTER EACH DAY?**

Chapter 8

I walk down the steps with a little more pep in my step. A handsome young businessman is waiting across the street for me in the park and I am nothing but smiles right now. _Thank you Lord for my lunch date with Christian Grey._ As soon a the light changes, I am able to cross the street and Christian is waiting under a beautiful shade tree with a black and red plaid blanket spread out and there are even pillows for us to sit on. He truly put some thought into this.

"Miss Steele you look lovely in that sundress. Make yourself comfortable and I will pour you some fresh lemonade. I remembered that you had ordered Keto yesterday, so I made sure that the lemonade was made with Xylitol instead of sugar. I hope that is okay with you? I like my lemonade more on the tart side than the sweet side, but I had Mrs. Jones pack some extra Xylitol just in case."

"That is very thoughtful of you Mr. Grey. Most men would never have given it a second thought, but you are very observant. I appreciate that, thank you."

"Not a problem and please call me Christian."

"Only if you call me Ana."

"Anything you like, Ana."

Together we plated the Grilled Chicken Lettuce Wraps I prepared. It is nice sharing lunch with someone, especially when he is as sexy as Christian Grey. The fresh lemonade that Christian brought was better than mine and that says a lot.

I take the strawberries and homemade whipped cream out and just as I am about to feed one to Christian, he grabs my hand and electricity shoots through my hand causing me to drop the strawberry on my dress.

"I'm so sorry Ana."

It's like déjà vu. I had the exact same electrical shock last night at the club. _Could Christian Grey be the masked stranger?_ I look into his eyes and I see something familiar. His stormy gray eyes fill with lust and I know for a fact that Christian Grey is my masked stranger and I have to play along and see what information he may divulge to me.

"I was hoping that I would have seen you last night Christian. It was almost like I was being thrown to the wolves."

"I am sure that you handled yourself just fine last night Anastasia."

"How would you know? I could have done all sorts of things I would never have done otherwise and…."

"Ana, you would never do anything that would be considered anything but appropriate."

"Really, Christian? I might surprise you."

"Oh, Miss Steele you surprise me more than you realize."

"And just how do I do that Christian?"

Christian leaned in and whispered in my ear, "When you came in my car and squirted all over my hand Miss Steele. How sweet you taste and I want to eat you for desert, but I don't want anyone else to see. Come back with me."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I have to return to work at 1:30 Christian, I have an appointment with a potential author."

"Anastasia that appointment is with me. I booked it this morning, so that I could have more time with you. Last night was RAW and UNFILTERED, but I want to help harness and refine what we started."

I could not help but giggle.

"Anastasia, I told you this morning that that sound made me hot and I want to feel it for yourself."

I leaned in to hug Christian. One arm wrapped around his neck and the other went right into his crotch and he was not lying, he is hard as a rock. "You aren't making this any easier for me are you?"

"That was never my intention Anastasia. You have been my goal since you made the comment yesterday about BDSM at the Bistro. I noticed you the minute you walked in and I haven't stopped thinking about you since. I want you and I know that you want me too Anastasia. We are grown adults. What do you say?"

"Christian I've dreamt about you every night since I met you. You have crept into almost every waking thought, when I wasn't thinking about the masked stranger. Why didn't you tell me who you were last night? Why did you let me do those things and still not say anything to me? You had me so turned on, I was willing to throw all of my morals away, just to feel you inside of me." I lean in so I can whisper in Christian's ear, "I have never been with anyone but you Christian."

"What are you saying Anastasia?"

"Last night was the first time I had done anything."

"What do you mean anything?"

"You are the first man that has touched me Christian and you are the only man that I have touched."

"Get yourself together and I will have Taylor pick all of this up and we can continue this discussion at my penthouse. Mr. Roach does not expect you back until tomorrow morning anyway."

"Why would he think that Christian? I have the scheduled appointment."

"Because when I called and scheduled the appointment, I told Mr. Roach that it was part of your research, so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone else. I have never done anything like this Anastasia, but neither have you!"

The distant sound of someone calling my name has broken the mood between Christian and myself. Looking over my shoulder, I see Kate walking towards me. "Ana, I thought I would still find you here. I'm sorry if I am interrupting your lunch date."

"You're fine Kate. Kate Kavanagh, I'd like to introduce you to Christian Grey. Christian, this is my best friend and roommate Kate." They smile and shake hands with one another.

"Do you have plans for tonight Ana? My brother was wanting to take us out for drinks and then dinner. He got a promotion today and wants to celebrate."

Christian answers before I get the chance, "As a matter of face I am taking Ana out tonight Kate, but we could meet you for drinks before. Would 6:30 be fine with you at The Mile High Club? I'll reserve us a table for 4."

"That's perfect Christian. We will see you this evening. Enjoy the rest of your day you two."

"We will and thank you for the invitation." Ana hug Kate and they resumed their lunch date.

"Have you made a decision as to if you are coming back to my penthouse with me now or not Anastasia? I have some things that I would like to show you."

"I need to get my makeup and what I plan on wearing tonight. Can we stop by my apartment first?" I am trying to keep calm, but the anticipation of being in Christian's arm is too much.

"Of course we can stop by your apartment for you to pack a bag. I bought you an outfit tonight, so you just need your makeup and any toiletries you need I can have Taylor pick up on his way home. Just let me know what brands you want and I will see to it they are in the bathroom for you."

"You don't have to do that Christian, my travel bag has all of them in it already. It is very kind of you to offer though." I lean in and whisper in his ear, "I have a feeling that I am not going to be needing clothes anyway."

"If I have anything to say about it you won't Anastasia." With that sentiment being spoken, Christian pulled me into his arms and what started out as a gentle kiss, became passionate in a matter of seconds. He kissed me as if his life depended on it and so did mine.

I could feel his erection growing up against my stomach, "I am not used to having to ask more than once Anastasia, but I cannot control what you do to me. You can tell that I extremely attracted to you and I want you, all of you. I know that you want me too."

"I do want you Christian and I want you to be my first." I slowly dropped my head and Christian lifted my chin so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Ana, I want to be your first and your last. I have never felt this attraction towards another woman. I have thought about you since the minute that you walked into the Bistro on Monday. Last night, lets just say you blew me away with your innocence and the unbridled passion that you gave me. Let me show you what BDSM is all about."

"Christian I have never felt like this before either. We have some type of electrical connection. You have every nerve in my body tingling and I need you Christian. Yes, I will go home with you. I will help pick our things up and I need to get a few things from my desk and I will be ready to go."

"Don't worry about this, Taylor is waiting by the fountain and he will take care of all of this for us. I'll follow you to your office and we can leave from there. Okay?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for enjoying lunch with me. I'll bring the strawberries and the whipped cream with us. I think we can enjoy them in your bedroom."

Christian looks at me with a sheepish grin, "Why Miss Steele I think that is a wonderful idea. You are sweeter than the strawberries and the whipped cream both."

I picked up my cell phone and my containers and we head back to SIP arm in arm. "This is such a beautiful day Christian, I'm glad we enjoyed lunch outside together."

Christian pulled me into his arms; "There is no one I would rather spend time with than you Anastasia." Christian kissed me on the steps of SIP, just as Mr. Roach was returning from lunch.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. Did you and Miss Steele have a productive lunch?"

"Thank you sir and we did discuss a few things and our meeting this afternoon will be offsite. Most of the information that Miss Steele will need, isn't really the type of content for mixed company and I want her to be comfortable enough with asking any of the questions she may have and some of the people she will be talking with can be very graphic. The couple that she will be talking with today is a husband and wife that are more than willing to talk with Anastasia and they are very knowledgeable in this area."

"That is fine Mr. Grey. Ana is our youngest and our fastest editor, so one afternoon will not be a problem. Ana please be sure and take a Release with you for them to sign. If by chance any of their information makes it into any of the future manuscripts, they have to be given the proper acknowledgements. Mr. Grey it's always a pleasure to speak with you. Have a wonderful afternoon."

"You as well Mr. Roach. I will make sure that Miss Steele is taken home after the interviews."

"I appreciate that Mr. Grey and please keep a close eye on Ana, she is the same age as my twins Staci and Traci, so she's like a daughter to me."

Christian placed his hand in my low back as we walked up the steps. The electricity shot through my body and made me quiver. "After you Miss Steele."

"Thank you Christian." I returned to my desk and got my purse and all of the copies I had printed out this morning. I placed them in my bag with my laptop and I followed Christian to his car.

A shiny Audi Q7 SUV was parked by the front door when we exited the building. Christian's driver was waiting by it and opened the back door for us when we approached it. "Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to see you on this glorious day."

"Taylor, I'd like for you to stop by Miss Steele's apartment so that she can pick up a few things."

"Yes sir."

"Taylor, I would also like you to pick up a few things for Anastasia to keep at my penthouse. I will accompany her inside and I will take pictures of the products that she uses and I will message them to you. You can drop us off at Escala and then pick up the items on the list. Also, have the items arrived yet?"

"Yes sir. Gail said they arrived at 10 am sharp, just like you were told they would be. She has already hung all of the clothes up and put the other things in their proper drawers also sir. Is there anything else you would like me to pick up while we are out sir?"

I looked at Taylor and tried to tell him without just saying that I need a box of condoms. I have a feeling that I don't have nearly enough. "I need you to pick me up a box also."

He gave me a puzzled look and then I could see the light bulb turn on, "Yes sir. Will one be enough or should I pick up two?"

"Go ahead and pick up two Taylor." He nodded with agreement and we started towards Ana's apartment.

"We'll only be a few minutes Taylor. Will you please call Gail and ask her to get two flutes out and a bottle of champagne on ice?"

"Yes sir."

I accompanied Ana into her modest apartment that she shared with Kate. It's located in a completely renovated Brownstone just a few blocks from SIP. The granite countertops and wood floors elevate the apartment that has an Industrial feel to it with the high ceilings, stone exterior walls and exposed ductwork.

I take pictures of Ana's shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, body oil, toothpaste, electric toothbrush and her body wash. "Ana is there anything I can help you with before we leave?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I need you to help me decide what to wear tonight. I have picked out a few dresses."

"I've got your dress waiting for you at my penthouse. It was delivered when Taylor was driving me to the park. The only thing you need to bring is your makeup. Everything else is either there already or Taylor will pick it up after he drops us off at Escala."

"What's Escala and you didn't have to do that Christian. I have all of my own clothes and toiletries."

"Escala is the building where my penthouse is located and I wanted to get these items for you. It will make it so much easier when you stay with me. If you will write down your makeup needs, my personal shopper will have everything delivered here tomorrow."

"That's not necessary Christian. I have plenty of makeup already. Thank you though." I leaned over and kissed Christian softly on his lips and gathered up my makeup. "I've got everything I need then. Lets go."

Taylor was standing by the SUV when we exited the building. "Sir I have located everything at one store, not far from Escala."

"Thank you Taylor."

Ana sits quietly while holding my hand and looking out the window. Slowly she turns her head towards me and starts rubbing the inside of my thigh. I want to take my time with her, since this will be her first time. I've got to stay calm and focused and it is extremely hard when her had is so close to my crotch.

"You have no idea how difficult you are making this for me Anastasia."

"I'm sorry Christian, I needed something to do with my hands and touching you just feels natural."  
"No need to apologize Anastasia. I want to touch you too, but I want you all to myself. Last night it was dark in here and Taylor couldn't see anything, it is broad daylight right now and I don't want you embarrassed.

"Thank you Christian."

Christian brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. It relaxed me so much that I placed my head on his shoulder the rest of the way to Escala.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM A LITTLE STUCK WITH MY SCENE...SO I AM GOING TO POST IT NOW AND SLEEP ON IT...I HAVE AN EVENT TO GO TO ON SATURDAY, SO IT'LL BE SATURDAY NIGHT BEFORE I WRITE ANYTHING ELSE...**

Chapter 9

It was a short ride to Escala in the light afternoon traffic. Taylor stopped the car in front of the building, got out and opened both of our doors. Together Christian and I walked hand in hand to the elevator.

"There is a code to get to the penthouse. I will make sure that you have it tonight." With that the elevator doors closed.

I dropped my bag on the floor, "I have always wanted to have sex in an elevator Christian." Lightly kissing his cheek after the fact.

"As much as I would love to make that fantasy of yours a reality Anastasia, not for your first time, but I will keep that in mind for later. If you have not figured it out yet, I want you in and on every surface."

The elevator doors opened to a magnificent marble entryway. A beautiful bouquet of flowers ordained the table, so the entire room was filled with the fragrance of fresh cut flowers.

"Mr. Grey I have Prime Rib in the oven and it should be ready at 5pm. I iced the champagne like you asked and the flutes and the wine bucket are on the breakfast bar. If you and Miss Steele would like me to bring them to you, just have a seat and I will bring them to you."

"Thank you Gail. I'm going to show Miss Steele around, you can put it in the Living Room along with some strawberries please."

"Yes sir." Gail nods her head, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana."

Christian held out his hand for Anastasia, "Come with me and you can put you bag in my room. Taylor will be back soon with your toiletries to keep here."

"I told you that that was not necessary Christian, I carry travel size in my bag." Always trying to be in control of the situation and everyone in it.

"Yes, I know that Anastasia, but if you have full size bottles here you do not have to carry a bag back and forth. I am just trying to make things so much easier for you."

"Thank you. That is such a sweet offer, but I will still have to bring a bag with my clothes and shoes in them. Or do you plan on keeping me naked the entire time that I am here?" I couldn't help but smirk after that comment. Hell I am praying that is what he wants to do with me.

"Miss Steele I would be lying if I said that had not crossed my mind, but all in due time. You can put your bag anywhere in my bedroom or bathroom that you wish."

"It mainly has my hair and makeup essentials in it, so I think the bathroom should be the best place for it. Can you point me in the right direction please?"

"Second door on the left is the Master Ensuite. There should be plenty of room on the counter for it to sit." Christian pulled me into a sultry hug and kiss, one that made me drop everything in my hands and wrap my arms around his neck. I could feel his growing erection pressing up against my stomach.

It took everything in me to break away from him. I had to brace my hand on the wall to keep my balance, "Christian, will you please get me something cold to drink while I put my bag on the counter?"

"Of course Anastasia. Am I distracting you that much?"

"Just a little and are we still going to the club tonight or will my research be here?" I hurried into the bathroom and deposited my bag on the counter and returned to the living room. "Thank you Christian."

"Here, eat a strawberry with your champagne. It truly does make them both taste better. Come with me, I want to show you the rest of the apartment. " Christian took my hand and led me to his study, through the library, the kitchen and dining room and then we went upstairs. "There are several Guest Rooms up here, one of them I have a surprise for you in. Are you excited?"

"A surprise? You've already told me that you had my outfit for tonight waiting on me, so that is not a surprise anymore. Thank you for the kind gesture." I leaned over and kissed Christian and in doing so, I may have groped him just enough to make both of us groan.

"Lets go see what all arrived for you Anastasia. Shall we?"

"All? What exactly did you buy for me Christian?"

"Not nearly enough Anastasia, not nearly enough." Christian opened the bedroom doom at the end of the hall. We walk into a beautiful sage green bedroom with Cherry furniture. The smell of fresh cut Hydrangeas fills the room with such a beautiful fragrance. The walk in closet appears to be in the left corner of the room. "Take a look in the closet."

Walking in slowly, "Where is the light switch Christian"

"There should be one on the outside of the closet and one inside also." I'll turn it on for you Anastasia.

"Thank you Christian. Oh my. Who did you send shopping for all of these clothes and why? Do you not want to be seen with me in my clothes Christian?"

"That has nothing to do with it Anastasia. Last night when we were talking about what you would wear tonight. You told me that you _splurged_ on your Christian Louboutins when you got your Income Tax Refund back this year. I can afford for you to buy every style and color that you may wish. Before you interrupt me, I purchased 10 pair of shoes and one pair of knee boots and one pair of thigh high boots. They are your reward each time that you try something new in my Playroom. Just walking in and asking about the items you see earns you a pair. Are you willing to play they game Anastasia?"

"Yes, Christian I am, but you didn't have to buy me all of this to bribe me. I want you to be with you and for you to teach me Christian what pleases you."

"Would you just accept them as a gift?"

"I need to get in a different frame of mind for that. Come here." I placed my arms around Christian's neck and pulled my chest right up under his chin. It was almost immediate that that I felt Christian's throbbing hard cock pressing against me. "What are you wanting me to wear tonight?

"The little red dress with the black Christian Louboutin knee boots will be perfect for tonight. Come with me and let me show you my Playroom."

I have done some research about the BDSM Lifestyle and some have their own room that is specifically for playing/scenes/discipline. With Christian's exquisite taste, I'm sure he spared no expense. I then want him to explain what he wants or expects out of me. I can hardly contain my composure when I grasp onto his hand. "Can I be perfectly honest with you Christian?"

"I hope that you can always speak freely with me Anastasia."

"I have done some research online and I have a grasp of what a Playroom is, but I have never been around anything that you have in it."

"You don't have to worry Anastasia, I'm not going to attack you. Some things have to be worked up to as where others you do not. I want you to understand from the very beginning that I will not slap you, punch you or call you derogatory names at any time. I expect the same out of you."

"That's always good to know and I agree to those terms also. Have you ever collared a woman?" I giggled at the prospect of Christian collaring me.

"No, Anastasia I have not collared a woman before. Would I collar someone? Once the right Submissive presents herself to me, yes I will. It is symbolic, just like a ring. It can be as simple or as ornate as I choose for it to be also."

"Have you ever thought about what the "Right Submissive" would be? What qualities she would have?" I move closer to Christian.

"I'm looking at her now. Beautiful brown hair, Blue eyes, perky tits and ass, long slender legs and your hourglass body has me at attention at all times Miss Steele. Feel." Christian grabbed my hand and placed it on his hard crotch as he opened the Playroom door with the other hand.

I did not know what to even say about my being what he wanted. "Don't tease me Christian. The rack with the cane poles on it. What is it for?"

"I use them in discipline. Each cane pole has a different weight. Depending upon what infraction has been done as to which pole would be used."

"You would hit me with a cane pole if I did something wrong?"

"Yes, Anastasia they could be used, but they aren't something to use for a beginner like you. A flogger or a riding crop would be more suitable and pleasurable for you."

"I don't want to be hit with a cane or ay other kind of pole for that matter. So I have earned my knee boots!" I jumped up and down all excited. "Now to earn my 1st pair of shoes. Can I look in the drawers?"

"Of course, Miss Steele. Everything is new." I walk beside her, still wanting her touch as badly as she wants mine. "Please choose something that you would like demonstrated in here."

Anastasia opens a drawer and removes a blindfold and hands it to me. She opens another drawer and pulls out a vibrator and hands it to me also. "Miss Steele I can take care of you without the use of the vibrator, but as you wish my dear."

I lean into Christian and say; "I want you now in this room!"

Christian walks me over to the leather 4 poster king size bed and he has me sit down. He kneels down beside me and he starts removing my wedges. I know he wants to remove all of my clothing in some seductive way, personally just get me naked and then we can get this show on the road.

"I'm going to blindfold you now. It will make all of your senses more pronounced. If at any time it is too much, you have two safe words; yellow if you are getting close to what you can handle and red for when you can take no more. At any time when you say red, my actions will stop immediately; I will sit you up and take your blindfold off. Do you understand your safe words?"

"Yes Sir. May I kiss you before you blindfold me? I would like to be able to see the lust in your eyes one last time."

"Anastasia you never have to ask me if you can kiss me, I'm yours." He leaned over and placed a strand of my hair neatly behind my ear. "I have been dreaming about this since I met you on Monday Anastasia. If I haven't told you already, thank you for wearing this lightweight sundress. The brushed cotton is so smooth against your delicate skin." Christian kissed my neck and then he passionately kissed me. The gray in his eyes changes with his mood and the more desire, the stormier they look. "I want you to be perfectly comfortable from the beginning Anastasia."

Christian began to place the blindfold on when I asked him, "Will you please be gentle with me Christian? This is my first time."

"We will go as slow or as fast as you want Anastasia. I want you to be completely satisfied before I even enter you. This is something you will always remember and you chose me, so there's no pressure there." He chuckled and then he blindfolded me. "I am going to undress you. Are you wearing Dolce perfume?"

"Yes I am. Did you see my bottle in my room earlier?"

"I thought I saw you pick it up. I love it. I will have a large bottle delivered with any of the other makeup you want for inside your dressing room." Christian removed my dress, slip, and bra and is removing my panties. His tongue took a little trisque on the way down, causing me to moan and squirm.


	10. Chapter 10

**I TOOK MY TIME TRYING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER MEMORABLE**

 **YOUR FEEDBACK IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME**

Chapter 10

I heard the buzz and oh my baby Jesus, when he placed the vibrator on my clitoris, I started dripping. Christian placed one finger inside of me and he continued rubbing, and me stroking and messaging me. Each time the vibrator touched my clitoris, my back arched, which in turn would thrust his finger deep inside of me.

Christian whispered in my ear, "Stay quiet and the sensations will be more intense. When you are ready to cum, let me know."

I nodded my head in agreement and blindly reached for him, I want to feel him with my hands, not just my body feeling his touch. Each fingertip is an extension of my palm and arms and each touch opens up more sensations through my body. Purposely putting his neck close to my nose so that I have sensory overload with his cologne.

My legs began to quiver, "Ch..Christian….." He turned the vibrator up, removed his fingers and I came everywhere. Christian dropped the vibrator and he licked and sucked on me until my orgasm was complete.

He kissed me and I could taste the saltiness from myself on his lips. "I am going to remove the blindfold, because I want to see your eyes when you become mine. Are you ready?"

I am still breathing hard, but I would not go back now for anything. "Can I make any noise now or do you still want me to stay quiet?" God I hope he will be vocal.

After gently removing the blindfold and kissing my neck and down to my breasts, he looked me into the eyes and said, "Baby I want you to do whatever you feel like doing. If you want to moan then by all means moan. If you want to scream, scream. We can be as gentle or as rough as you want it!"

Christian bent over to get a condom from his nightstand. "Once you are on birth control, I won't have to use these any longer." I watched as he grabbed his cock in his hand and rolled the condom onto it. Hovering over me with his eyes locked onto mine, Christian gave his final plea, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Please Christian, don't make me beg." The look in his eyes must have mirrored mine. His beautiful gray eyes began to get dark and stormy and they seemed to penetrate my sky blue eyes at the exact moment that he penetrated me. "Ahh!" I have never felt immense pain, pressure and so much pleasure at the same time.

Christian kept his eyes locked on mine as he inched his way inside of me. Allowing my body to get used to all of his fullness inside of me before thrusting deeper and deeper. His eyes almost glassed over and he made a throaty groan as I was moaning, when he slammed his full ten inches inside of me.

I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust, picking up speed and moaning louder each time he slammed into my g spot. I could barely get the words out of my mouth, "Harder Christian, harder!"

Christian looked me in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure Anastasia? I don't want to hurt you."

He is definitely concerned and I appreciate that more than he will ever know. "There is something about the pain that is making it feel so much better. I don't know how else to explain it other than that."

"Okay, but this is going to hurt. Tell me if it is too much for you."

"I promise." With that he lifted my legs up over his shoulders and "oh my fucking God!" I thought Christian was trying to touch my tonsils through my vagina! After three or four thrusts the pleasure was building up again. Christian was kissing my neck and breasts and I could not hear what he was saying over the sound of my own moaning, until he slowed down and I focused on him again.

He whispered, "Just let go Ana."

That is all it took and when he thrust deep into once more we came together. My volcano erupted with him deep inside of me causing to squirt around his penis. It was an all-consuming event that left my legs feeling like Jell-O, my mind sated and my world complete. Is it like it every time or just the first time?

Once our bodies stopped trembling, Christian kissed me tenderly and gently removed himself. He went into the bathroom, discarded the used condom and got a warm washrag to clean me up. There was blood on the bed. "I'm sorry, it's not my time of the month. I'll clean it up." Embarrassment does not even begin to describe what I feel now!

"It is normal for you to bleed the first time Anastasia. I don't have a small or average size penis and you wanted it harder, which made it rougher for your first time. Are you sure that I didn't hurt you?"

I must have caught him off guard, "Can we do it again? You were right about the blindfold and staying quiet, it made every sense more pronounced. I can touch you and your breathing stays the same, but I can see that I am sexually stimulating to you. As when you touch me, my heart rate accelerates, my breathing becomes erratic, I want to touch you and feel you all over and inside of me. How do you stay so calm?"

His smile draws me back into his arms and his words are carefully chosen, "I am more than willing to satisfy your every desire Anastasia. Be it sexual or material. You have to work tomorrow and you will be extremely sore if we keep it up at this pace though. You more than sexually stimulate me and it has taken years of training or conditioning so to speak, to control my breathing and heart rate and yet you have pushed me to the edge quicker than when I was a teenager. I wanted this to be special for you. You are so tight Anastasia; I almost came when I penetrated you. I didn't just stop to let you get used to me inside you, I had to stop and think about baseball and center myself again."

He lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately. Spreading my legs, he cleaned me up. "Dr. Greene will be here tomorrow afternoon to see you before your 3pm appointment with the new author. She is the best OB-GYN in the city and you two can discuss your birth control options. Condoms serve their purpose, but I would rather feel my skin against yours and feel you cum on my dick."

"Can't I just go into her office and how do you know that I am meeting with a new author at 3pm tomorrow? I know you didn't ask me my schedule for the week, so I haven't told you yet." Standing with my arms crossed and tapping my right foot uncontrollably, I can't help but start laughing. "Are you my potential new author Christian? I have bills to pay, so I can't just leave work so that we can fuck all afternoon."

Something I said struck Christian, because he cleared his throat and his mannerisms changed in a Nano second. "Ugh. I. It's funny that you say it like that Ana. Your appointment could have been scheduled as with the boss. It just seemed more convincible and wouldn't throw up any red flags to you if it was scheduled as with a potential new author." His smile isn't a happy or soothing smile and it is kind of freaking me out at the moment.

"I don't understand Christian, Jack Hyde is my boss, his boss Mr. Roach is the owner of SIP. So why do I have a meeting with Jack Hyde? You're not making any sense." The euphoria from our magnificent encounter is GONE. "Tell me what the fuck you're talking about and quit talking in circles please. I want you back inside me, like ten minutes ago."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath, "I own Seattle Independent Press as of today. I had been in my final meeting with Mr. Roach on Monday morning right before I had met you in the Bistro. You were the deal breaker Anastasia. I gave Roach what he asked for SIP and I never do that. It was the only way that I could be sure that you were taken care of."

"So what you're telling me is I just fucked my boss? I. I. I have got to go." Tears start falling down my face and I began to shake uncontrollably. How could things have been so perfect ten minutes ago and go to hell within the last three minutes? I wanted him as much as the air that I breathe and now what?

"Why are you crying Anastasia? There is no need for you to go. I thought you were staying here tonight and we were going to the club after dinner? Have you changed your mind about staying with me tonight?" You can hear the despair in his voice and the concern is written all over his face.

"Did you buy SIP so that you would have had a better chance with me? I gave you the most precious part of me." By this point I cannot stop the tears. I try to pick my clothes up off the floor and I collapse with them in my arms. Violent sobs have begun to subside and I curl up into a ball on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**LADIES I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY TRUCK & MECHANICS THINKING I'M A STUPID WOMAN...MAKING WRITING DIFFICULT**

 **I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE WHERE I AM TAKING THIS STORY**

 **I HAVE NOT DECIDED IF, WHEN R HOW TO INTEGRATE ANA'S PARENTS...IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FROM THAT POINT FORWARD AS TO CO WRITER...IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, LET ME KNOW**

Chapter 11

Christian rushes to Ana's side and wraps his arms around her. "Ana, I only told you that I bought Seattle Independent Press because I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I had already been trying to buy it before we even met. I was not happy with the terms that Mr. Roach had presented to me and there were other companies who were interested in acquiring it also, but after I knew that you were an editor there, I couldn't let anyone else buy it."

A final sob comes from deep within Ana before a calming effect takes place. She takes a few minutes to absorb what he had told her and almost calculating her response to him.

"Every aspect of this is new to me. You are the only man that I have ever been with and I freaked out just a bit thinking that your intentions were less than honorable. Please accept my apology Christian."

"Do what? It is I that should be apologizing to you Anastasia. My timing was severely off. All I can think about is you. I have dreamt about you every single waking moment that you weren't either with me or in my arms. Last night I dreamt about you and I in the Playroom and I will have to tell you that you exceeded my expectations in every possible way imaginable. Last night and today both."

Christian caressed Ana's face so tenderly and he began a string of kisses from her ear lobe and down her neck before stopping to ask a question, "How do you feel about going to the club tonight after dinner? There are some things that I would like to show you there and it will benefit your research as well as us." His expression was very mischievous to say the least.

"Yes, Christian I am more than ready for you to educate me about the BDSM Lifestyle. Can I have a glass of wine before we go for round two?" _I want his hands on my breasts, his lips on every surface of my body, but I need something to help me regroup and ground myself in the meantime!_

Christian looks at Anastasia as if he can read her mind. "Anastasia you can have anything you'd like, if it will help calm you down. I want you to enjoy this experience and be a willing participant. Would you like red wine, white wine or champagne? I have all three chilled, because I didn't know what your preference was."

"Honestly, as long as it's not Boone's Farm, I'm okay with whatever you pick." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What the fuck is Boone's Farm? Please tell me that is something you drank in college and not something in you refrigerator now." Christian's expression and tone show that he is not amused with her answer.

"NO, I have never bought it and it is not in my refrigerator at home. We had gone to a book signing party for one of the authors a few months ago and that is what SIP had purchased and it was NASTY!" I looked like a bobble head and it was kind of funny, but for some reason Christian did not look amused.

"You are telling me that SIP spent less than $4 a bottle on wine for a book signing? That will never do now that I own the company! There will be good wine at every book signing. The more established authors will have more available, but I will not have Grey Enterprise Holdings associated with something I refuse to drink myself and that will be changed as of tomorrow morning. When we go into work, I will go in and see what all needs to be changed. Thank you for bringing that to my attention Anastasia." Letting out a heavy sigh, "With that bit of information we are drinking champagne. Nothing but the best for my girl."

Ana looked at him sideways, "What do you mean your girl?"

"You, of course. I want you to have the best of everything. Shoes, clothes, food, wine, cars, me, everything." Christian grabbed Anastasia into his arms and kissed her with force and passion that had them both panting and pulses raging rampantly.

 _He thinks of me as his, oh my, this is going way too fast, but I don't want to stop. I want him just as badly as he wants me, if not more so!_

"Go into the closet and see if there is something that tickles your fancy right now and I will bring the bottle of champagne and two flutes up here." Christian smacks my ass rather hard and smiles at Ana. "There's more of that, when you are ready for it."

"I want more, NOW PLEASE!" _My heart is beating out of my chest and I am dripping down my leg, just from him spanking me. I'm going to like this more than I want anyone to know._

Christian notices the moisture running down Anastasia's leg and bends down to lick it off for her. When Christian's tongue licks her folds, Ana's knees begin to buckle and she starts moaning. The simple touch had her on fire and her orgasm was building.

"We need to teach you to control your orgasms Anastasia. Try and hold it in as long as you can. Listen to my voice and when you feel me side of you, think about what you can do to make us climax together. Are you ready?" Christian stood up and lifted Ana into his arms. "I need you and I need you now Anastasia, the champagne will have to wait!"

"Take me and please don't make wait." Ana's voice trembled as she was getting the words out.

Laying Ana down on the bed, Christian started kissing her at her right foot, up the inside of her leg and just when he was at the apex of her thigh and where they both wanted him to be, Ana arched her back and thrust her hips upward and Christian's tongue was all up inside of her before he could do anything different and Ana began fucking his tongue, until she came all over his face. She squirted with so much force when she screamed out his name. Christian licked up every drop, as if it were irreplaceable. He quickly flipped her over pulled her onto her hands and knees and slapped her ass hard. "That's for not waiting until I was inside of you."

"But you were inside of me and I did hold it in as long as I could. I'm sorry that it got all over your face." Ana dropped her head down in shame.

"Never be sorry for my sexually fulfilling you. I wanted to cum with you Anastasia, but now we know that you are definitely a squirter. Some never master that and you have the first day. You are full of surprises aren't you?" Christian lightly slapped Anastasia's ass and then he kissed it.

"Now it's my turn and your ass is looking mighty fine right now, but we will work up to that. I want you to enjoy having sex and so far you have no issues with showing me what you want, now it's time for you let me take the lead and take you to places that you never even thought existed. Together we will explore your body and bring each other to our limits safely. Are you with me Anastasia?"

"Yes, Christian. I wanted you and you were right there. Your touch had every nerve ending on fire and I could not help how my body responded to you. I didn't just want you I needed you Christian. More than I needed the air that I breathe. I can't get enough of you." _I feel like a needy child right now, because I could fuck him all night long and still want more. Is this what it's like?_ "I want you Christian."

"All you have to do is ask Ana. I don't know what it is about you that makes me so drawn to you. You are alluring, intoxicating and I cannot get enough of you. I could be inside of you all night long and still want more." Christian leaned over and got a condom off of the table and quickly got it on. "I want to see your face when we climax together this time."

Ana rolled over onto her back and Christian spread her legs and placed his throbbing hard cock at the entrance to her vagina. "Grab it and put it inside of you Anastasia." Christian leaned over and kissed Ana on the lips. He never let their eye contact be broken.

Ana grabbed the shaft and as she put the head inside of her vagina, Christian thrust it inside of her making them both moan. They reached a fast and steady rhythm and Ana was matching him thrust for thrust. Christian started a deep throaty moan and told Ana, "Ride my cock like you want me to be ridden. Each time I pull out of you let me know how bad you need it inside of you. Your body will tell me when you are getting close, just keep riding me like you did earlier."

The words soothed Ana enough that she could build and build on her climax and Christian knew that she was close and he was right there also. "Let it go Anastasia." That was all that she needed to hear and they both began moaning each other's names and they climaxed together. "See Anastasia, together is so much better and once the condoms aren't needed any longer, it's even better. Let me get you a towel and you can go get cleaned off while I go get our champagne."

"Is it always like this Christian?" Ana is so overwhelmed with all of the sensations that her body has now been exposed to and doesn't want it to stop.

"It can be and more, if you want it to be." Christian handed Ana a towel and went into the bathroom before going downstairs.

Ana took her time getting cleaned up in the bathroom. She had made a mess of the sheets and all over herself, but she wasn't backing down from what Christian was placing before her. Although he was very well endowed, he was her first and she was enjoying what he had to offer her.

After cleaning up a little and brushing her hair, Ana went into the closet in the bedroom to look at what may tickle her fancy. There were at least a dozen different lingerie items and stockings, garter belts, lace and silk and of course designer clothing for any occasion, Christian Louboutins and matching handbags. _How do I even begin to decide what to wear around the house when he has staff? Be reasonable and modest except in the bedroom and Playroom!_

Christian walks in as Ana is looking at the different lingerie in the drawer. "I didn't know what color or style you would like, so I had a variety sent in your size. Do you see anything that you like?"

Christian walks into the room and hands Ana her glass of champagne. "To a wonderful evening with a beautiful lady." They touch their glasses and they sip on their champagne while they look together.

Ana picks up a black lace set and smiles. "Will you help me with the corset and the stockings please?" She looks at him with timid eyes.

"I will help you with whatever you need me to Anastasia, but the stockings may make us late for the club. I won't want to stop." Knowing what the prize will be if he waits too keeps him in check also.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU LADIES FOR YOUR FEEDBACK**

 **HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEKEND!**

Chapter 12

"I have a Non-Disclosure Agreement that I have all of my employees and submissives sign. It keeps everything between us private. You can't tell anyone what we say or do and it goes the same for me. It protects both of us. I had it ready to give you at lunchtime, but I chose to wait until this evening."

 **NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT**

This Non-Disclosure Agreement is made and entered into as of June 21st, 2017 by and between Christian T. Grey , (the "Disclosing Party"), located at 1920 4th Avenue #3001, Seattle, WA 98101, USA, and Anastasia Rose Steele, (the "Recipient" or "Receiving Party"), located at 1842 E. 20th Street, Seattle, WA 98101, USA for the purpose of preventing the unauthorized disclosure of Confidential Information as defined below. The parties agree to enter into a confidential relationship with respect to the disclosure of certain proprietary and confidential information ("Confidential Information").

1\. Definition of Confidential Information. For purposes of this Agreement, "Confidential Information" shall include all information or material that has or could have commercial value or other utility in the business in which Disclosing Party is engaged. If Confidential Information is in written form, the Disclosing Party shall label or stamp the materials with the word "Confidential" or some similar warning. If Confidential Information is transmitted orally, the Disclosing Party shall promptly provide a writing indicating that such oral communication constituted Confidential Information.

2\. Exclusions from Confidential Information. Receiving Party's obligations under this Agreement do not extend to information that is: (a) publicly known at the time of disclosure or subsequently becomes publicly known through no fault of the Receiving Party; (b) discovered or created by the Receiving Party before disclosure by Disclosing Party; (c) learned by the Receiving Party through legitimate means other than from the Disclosing Party or Disclosing Party's representatives; or (d) is disclosed by Receiving Party with Disclosing Party's prior written approval.

3\. Obligations of Receiving Party. Receiving Party shall hold and maintain the Confidential Information in strictest confidence for the sole and exclusive benefit of the Disclosing Party. Receiving Party shall carefully restrict access to Confidential Information to employees, contractors and third parties as is reasonably required and shall require those persons to sign nondisclosure restrictions at least as protective as those in this Agreement. Receiving Party shall not, without prior written approval of Disclosing Party, use for Receiving Party's own benefit, publish, copy, or otherwise disclose to others, or permit the use by others for their benefit or to the detriment of Disclosing Party, any Confidential Information. Receiving Party shall return to Disclosing Party any and all records, notes, and other written, printed, or tangible materials in its possession pertaining to Confidential Information immediately if Disclosing Party requests it in writing.

4\. Time Periods. The nondisclosure provisions of this Agreement shall survive the termination of this Agreement and Receiving Party's duty to hold Confidential Information in confidence shall remain in effect until the Confidential Information no longer qualifies as a trade secret or until Disclosing Party sends Receiving Party written notice releasing Receiving Party from this Agreement, whichever occurs first.

5\. Relationships. Nothing contained in this Agreement shall be deemed to constitute either party a partner, joint venture or employee of the other party for any purpose.

6\. Severability. If a court finds any provision of this Agreement invalid or unenforceable, the remainder of this Agreement shall be interpreted so as best to affect the intent of the parties.

7\. Integration. This Agreement expresses the complete understanding of the parties with respect to the subject matter and supersedes all prior proposals, agreements, representations and understandings. This Agreement may not be amended except in a writing signed by both parties.

8\. Waiver. The failure to exercise any right provided in this Agreement shall not be a waiver of prior or subsequent rights.

9\. Notice of Immunity [OPTIONAL]

Employee is provided notice that an individual shall not be held criminally or civilly liable under any federal or state trade secret law for the disclosure of a trade secret that is made (i) in confidence to a federal, state, or local government official, either directly or indirectly, or to an attorney; and (ii) solely for the purpose of reporting or investigating a suspected violation of law; or is made in a complaint or other document filed in a lawsuit or other proceeding, if such filing is made under seal. An individual who files a lawsuit for retaliation by an employer for reporting a suspected violation of law may disclose the trade secret to the attorney of the individual and use the trade secret information in the court proceeding, if the individual (i) files any document containing the trade secret under seal; and (ii) does not disclose the trade secret, except pursuant to court order.

This Agreement and each party's obligations shall be binding on the representatives, assigns and successors of such party. Each party has signed this Agreement through its authorized representative.

_ (Signature)

Anastasia Rose Steele (Typed or Printed Name)

Date: June 21st, 2017 

_ (Signature)

Christian T. Grey (Typed or Printed Name)

Date: June 21st, 2017 

Anastasia gracefully takes the NDA from Christian's hand and reads each word, as if she is signing away her life, when all reality she is protecting herself and keeping what happens between them, between them.

Christian's voice crackles, "Is there anything that you would like me to discuss with you about this or would you like to take it to your attorney and have he or she advise you as to what you should do?"

"Everything is pretty straight forward on this basic NDA. There is no need for an attorney and we understand that if anything happens here, it will not affect my job. Correct?" Ana could not keep the smirk off of her face and it turned into a contagious smile that Christian became victim of also.

"You are correct Anastasia." With a deep sigh Christian hands Ana an ink pen. "Here is a black ink pen to use whenever you are ready to sign."

Ana does not even hesitate with taking the pen from him and signing the document. "Since I have signed this, will you take me back to the Playroom so that I can experience more?"

How do I explain to Christian that I want it harder and rougher? I experienced more pleasure with the pain and I don't understand that, because I just associated pain as pain.

"A little bit eager are we? Is this still part of your "RESEARCH" or are you earning your Christian Louboutins?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?" I can't help but laugh. _Please say you want the truth; please say you want the truth._

"Now where would the fun be in you telling me what I want to hear Anastasia?"

"Okay, you asked for the truth, but I know it's going to shock you."

"We'll see about that Anastasia." Christian bent over and lightly kissed Ana on the lips. "Nothing will shock me."

"I want you to take me into the Playroom and fuck me until I cannot walk and then I want you to lick all of my cum up that squirts everywhere." Ana must have been nervous about telling Christian that, because she exhaled quickly after she said and made gestures with her hands.

"Well Anastasia, you were right. That was not what I thought was going to come out of your mouth, so you get to pick out another pair from the closet or you can pick a completely different style of your own. The choice is yours to make and it does not matter what the cost is."

The pleasure is easily readable on Christian's face and Ana cannot contain herself. "I'd like for us to take a shower before dinner and talk for a bit please. I do need to keep my notes caught up, because at the end of the day I still have a job to do. You are just the icing on the cake!"

"Then get over here and lick the icing off of my dick!" Ana drops to her knees without batting a single eyelash. "That's my girl. OH. A.N.A.S.T.A.S.I.A." Christian grabs the back of Ana's head, "You make me very happy Anastasia."

Taking his dick into her hand, starting at the base of his cock, Ana licks up and down each side and circling the head of his cock and then taking it deep within her throat. Christian moans deep, arches his back and begins fucking Anastasia's mouth until he came deep down her throat while screaming her name.

Once she was done Christian pulled Anastasia to he feet and noticed that she had came also. "Last night when you gave me head, you came too. Is it the act itself, the excitement from my orgasm, the sound of me screaming your name or what that makes you cum too?"

"All of the above. I picture your cock inside of me while I have your cock in my mouth; your moaning excites me that much more, when I suck harder it's because I want to feel your cock deep inside of me and when you scream my name it makes me cum down my legs. Taste it."

Ana grabs his hand and Christian puts his middle finger inside of Ana's hot and dripping wet pussy. The old saying _Payback's a BITCH_ isn't the case between Christian and Anastasia, they get ahead, well at least head. Neither one is complaining either.

"Take me to the Playroom, NOW!" Without hesitation Christian picked Anastasia up and carried her to the Playroom door and gently let her down. "I'm going to put something on real quick. Will you please get out the padded handcuffs, the blindfold, and two more items of your choice? Just remember, you are the ONLY man that I have ever been with. NO canes or whips EVER." Those two items I can only associate with a torture type of pain and not a pleasurable type of pain. It's mind over matter and my mind matters.


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU LADIES FOR ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 13

 _I've got to put something sexy on for the Playroom, but all of the things that he has bought me are new and expensive._ Looking through the drawers again, Ana picks out something that seems so out of place with all of these nice things. Upon further inspection she realizes that this black leather get up, crotchless panties, stockings and a pair of sky high fuck me pumps should get the message across just fine!

Ana dressed slowly as to make sure the stockings were attached to the garters on the outfit properly and putting the panties on was more difficult than one would imagine. _Now which Christian Louboutins to pick out. RED._

Once Ana was dressed, she made sure her hair looked fine, put some red lacquer on her lips and sprayed some Dolce on to freshen herself up again. _It's showtime!_ Ana picked up her glass of champagne and downed it, hoping the liquid would suddenly give her courage.

Christian was getting things out of the tiny drawers in the chest against the wall when Ana entered the Playroom. He closed the drawers and turned around with several things in his hands.

"You look good enough to eat." Christian stood there with his mouth open and tried to regain his composure before he continued, "I wasn't sure if or when I would see you in those Anastasia. You are more forthright about this than I could have ever imagined. Let me show you what I picked out."

Christian walked towards the middle of the room, where he opened up his hands. He was holding the padded handcuffs and blindfold that Ana had requested as well as nipple clamps and something he is holding behind his back, a riding crop with a split tip.

Ana has to cross her legs when she sees the crop and Christian sees the moisture dripping down the insides of Ana's legs. "Is something in my hands exciting you Anastasia?"

She licked her lips and then ran her fingers through her moisture and placed her fingers in Christian's mouth, "See what you do to me Christian. Does it taste good?"

Christian dropped what was in his hands on the bed and dropped to his knees to lick Ana. They were like teenagers and couldn't get enough of each other. It was understandable that Ana couldn't get enough, she had just realized what she had held out for so long and was making up for lost time. Christian on the other hand, he was well experienced, but he too felt like it was his obligation in helping Ana in making up for lost time.

"C.H.R.I.S.T.I.A.N…" Ana could only get an exaggerated version of his name out as she was pulling his head towards her thrusting pelvis as she came yet again.

"You are very sensitive to my touch Anastasia. If you only knew how much that turns me on as well." After a heavy sigh, Christian stood up and placed Ana's hand on his cock. "Can you feel it throbbing in your hand Anastasia? I am about to explode." Christian guides Ana in firmly stroking his cock as he backs them over to the bed. "Tell me what you want Anastasia. What does your body desire of me? I want to fulfill your every fantasy."

Ana dropped her head as if there was something that she was ashamed of. Christian stepped closer to Ana and lifted her chin up until she was looking him in the eyes. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed of Anastasia. Tell me what you want. What is it that your body is telling you?"

Ana licked her lips and began rubbing Christian's cock. "I want you to fuck me hard! I want you to blindfold me, tie me up and use the riding crop on me. I was getting so much pleasure out of the pain that it made the intensity almost unbearable and I want to experience that and more." _I hope that is plain enough for him to understand me. Hell, I don't understand it myself._ "Teach me how to please you, because your touch alone pleases me."

"You are insatiable Anastasia. Do you know that? You don't have to ask me twice to fuck you hard. It will be my pleasure. What makes you think I need to teach you how to please me? You are doing better than some that have been in the BDSM Lifestyle and know what a Submissive is and isn't supposed to do. We have not even gotten to those terms yet. We can talk about those another time. Right now I want you to walk over to the whipping bench."

Christian puts the condom on himself while Ana is walking over to the bench.

"I have been curious as to what that bench was for. When I saw some of the images online, I had no idea what some of them were used for. Bear in mind that I was at work and I didn't want anyone else seeing what I was looking up." Ana's face turned a pinkish red color and dropped her head.

"Keep your eyes looking at me at all times until we set the boundaries. Understand?" Christian takes a sterner tone with Ana than he had intended.

" , sir." Ana's voice begins to tremble and she fidgets with her hands. Something that she thought she had outgrown, but apparently not.

Christian loosens the stockings from Ana's garter belt and he slowly removes the leather outfit and drops it onto the floor. The crotchless panties won't be in the way and they cover just enough to make them sexy too. Making the distance between them nothing, Christian rubs his throbbing hard cock on Ana's back. "See how much you please me Anastasia? I cannot wait to be inside of you."

After placing the blindfold on Ana, Christian bent her over the bench and cuffed her wrists and her ankles to the bench. "I am giving you what you asked for Anastasia. You are not to cum until I say so. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me!"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent. It may get intense and you will enjoy this. You may let me know how much it pleases you by moaning, but NO TALKING! Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Christian bends down and kisses Ana on the cheek, before he picks up the riding crop. Flicking his wrist, the crop makes contact with Ana's right ass cheek. It turns pink instantly and Ana begins to moan. Christian uses a little more force with riding crop when he sees that Ana is enjoying it. He hesitates and takes a deep breath before he hit Ana's clitoris with the riding crop, causing Ana to let out a deep moan and arching her back at the same time.

Knowing that Ana was close, but he wanted to see how far he could edge her without having to use a safe word, Christian leaned over and told Ana "Don't cum until I tell you!" He was very stern with his voice and it caused Ana to stiffen up.

Reaching between her legs, Christian spread her lips apart and thrust into Ana. They both were moaning and Christian could feel Ana's walls trembling around his hard cock and he too was about to explode inside of her. "Cum for me baby. Cum hard for me!" That was all that she needed and she came so hard that she squirted all over Christian. They rode out their orgasms together.

Ana was thoroughly spent when they came down. Christian kissed Ana's pink ass when he bent down to unbuckle her ankles. On the way back up he couldn't help but place two fingers inside of her and Ana bucked up to them and moaning an almost incoherent version of Christian. He has never had a submissive that could handle as much as Ana could and still wanted more.

Christian may have met his deviant match with Anastasia.

"I have to get another condom if you're still wanting more Anastasia."

"Please Sir." _I asked him to fuck me and I want to be fucked all night long. It's going to be difficult to walk tomorrow, but it's worth it!_ "Can we lay on the bed? My legs are a little weak."

"How about we take a warm bath together and if you just have to have me inside you after I wash you, then I will be more than happy to oblige you my dear. Right now I need to get your wrists free and that blindfold off so that I can see those beautiful blue eyes."

Christian made sure to kiss and caress Ana as he was unshackling her. "Let me carry you down to my bathroom, the tub is big enough for us both to relax in it together."

"That sounds amazing." _I hope that he has either lavender or jasmine oil for the bath water. Lavender is relaxing and is my favorite, but Jasmine is sensual._

Christian carried Ana down the stairs in a beautiful cream-colored silk robe bridal style. He gently sat her on the side of the bed while he started the bath water. Ana took in all beautiful artwork that he had in his bedroom. Ana was brought back to the here and now when Christian asked her, "Is Lavender bath oil okay with you or would you prefer Jasmine?"

 _How did he know what I was thinking about the oils earlier?_ "I like both, so whichever you prefer is fine with me." _If he puts the Lavender in, it may make me so relaxed that I want to go to sleep and I want some more Playroom time!_

"I think we will go with the Jasmine. If I put the Lavender in right now, we may get too relaxed and Jasmine is more sensual."

Ana giggled, "How did you know exactly what I was thinking Christian?" _Either he read my mind or he just knows what I need. Whichever the case may be, I'm looking forward to a warm bath with him._ "What brand do you use Christian?"

"I have found that LE LABO JASMIN 17 has the best quality Jasmine in it. I buy it where I bought all of your clothing, Christian Louboutin boots and shoes, purses, lingerie, as well as some of my things as well."

"And where might that be Christian?"

"Nordstrom - Seattle, 500 Pine Street, Seattle, WA, 98101. We can go there tomorrow if you would like. You can meet with a Personal Shopper; she can get your exact measurements, your likes and dislikes and you can pick out anything that tickles your fancy."

"What makes me so special Christian? I'm just someone you met in a Bistro a few days ago." _I'm not sure why he wants to treat me so lavishly, but I could get used to it._

"You are very different from any other woman that I have been with Anastasia. You don't want anything, but we can't get enough of each other when it comes to sex. I want you all to myself. You please me and I want to give you the finer things in life. Let me."

"Start our bath and we can talk about this over dinner. Okay?" _The sooner my naked body is in the tub with him, I can feel him against me again. I cannot get enough of him. I want to feel him inside me!_

The smell of Jasmine started to permeate the room. It was an overload of Ana's senses, but the sight of Christian brought Ana back to the here and now.

Christian walked back into to the bedroom and extended his hand, "Come with me and join me in a sensual bath Anastasia. It will relax your sore muscles and rejuvenate your body."

Ana took Christian's hand and followed him into the bathroom. There was steam coming off of the Jasmine scented foam. It was as if she was at a luxury spa, but she had the most handsome man that was going to be joining her. _What have I done to deserve this? Please don't let this be a dream!_

"It's not a dream Anastasia." Christian lightly kissed Ana on the lips as he helped her into the steaming bath. "You have made me a very happy man tonight. You have pleased me and exceeded my expectations in every possible way and it is my turn to pamper and spoil you my dear."

Getting in behind Ana, Christian pulled her close to him so that she could feel his erection against her back. The warmth of the water was soothing to the areas on Ana's ass where the riding crop had made contact. Christian placed the loofa in the water and began washing Ana's neck and back.

"Your muscles are almost as tight as you Anastasia. Relax my dear and enjoy my touch. Lean back and I will wash the rest of you."

"Each time you touch me, I want to turn around and straddle you Christian. Your touch excites me. Please Christian."

Ana arched her back when Christian used his hand to wash between her legs. Christian slid two fingers deep inside of Ana, making her moan and grabbing Christian's legs for leverage. Slowly moving his fingers in and out of her at first, until Ana demanded, "Either you do it faster or I am going to straddle you!"

"As you wish." Christian showed Ana no mercy and she was moaning his name as she came in his hand.

Ana knew that Christian was just as excited as she had been and had him sit on the side of the tub so that she could give him head. She swallowed every inch of him and she had enough suction that he could feel his seed being sucked all the way from his balls into her throat.

After the last of his seed was swallowed, Ana asked Christian, "Will you please was my hair for me? I would like to be completely clean when we go to the club tonight."

"It would be my pleasure Anastasia."

Christian looked at Ana with pure admiration while he was washing her long chestnut hair. She was more than willing to let him know what she needed and he was more than willing to oblige her. Has he met his sexual match? God he hopes so!

Drying her hair has always been a tedious job for Ana, but Christian was more than happy to blow-dry it for her after their bath. Christian put on a white cotton t-shirt and a pair of gray pajama bottoms and Ana did not feel comfortable in just the silk robe that she had worn down from the Playroom and slipped into a white t-shirt and a pair of Christian's boxer shorts.

Christian poured two glasses of white wine to go with the Grilled Chicken Alfredo. "Now we can enjoy this wonderful dinner that Gail has prepared for us. I know that you said earlier that you had some notes that you needed to get caught up, but can it wait until after we eat? I have a few things that I want to discuss with you first."

"Of course Christian. I can wait until later to do them, I just want to get things down while they are still fresh in my mind." Ana sat down at the dining room table across from Christian, "What would you like to discuss?"

"When you were at the club, did you pay any attention to any of the scenes that were taking place or did you go straight to the room?"

"I went straight to the room Christian. Why?"

"Tonight we are going to go watch others. I want to see how you react and then we will come back to the Playroom and we can recreate that scene or create our own. Now eat, you are going to need your strength for later tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Anastasia, when we are together like this, you can call me Christian. Okay?"

"Okay Christian."

They ate their dinner and had light chitchat and Christian was pleased that Ana ate a majority of her food and only drank one glass of wine and then opted to drink water. Quite refreshing compared to the other women he has bedded in the past. Ana cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher before Christian could even object.

Thinking to himself; _Domesticated and loves to fuck, I could get used to this!_ "Thank you, but Gail would have done that as soon as we left this evening. That's what I pay her to do."

"There is no reason for Gail to clean up after us when I can do it in less than five minutes Christian. I have been cooking and cleaning up after myself for years. It's no big deal." _He didn't have to get all bent out of shape over clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. Geez, does he not do anything for himself? Must be nice to be waited on hand and foot. Scratch that, I like doing for myself!_

"I'm going to go check my emails and you can get your notes down now if you would like. I'm almost positive that Gail put your bag in my study. You can join me in their, you can go into the library or wherever you feel most comfortable doing your work Anastasia." Christian leaned down and kissed Ana as he was leaving the kitchen.

"I think the library will be just fine thank you. Will you please hand me my bag? I would be too distracted if I tried doing this in the same room with you Christian." Ana looked at Christian and giggled, "How am I supposed to do this? I picture you doing all of these things to me Christian and my panties stay wet."

"Have I wakened the beast inside of you Anastasia?"

"Christian I want your beast inside of me! This is exactly what I was talking about. I need to work and so do you. May I take a glass of water into the Library with me?"

"Of course Anastasia, you make take anything you like to drink in there with you. No need to ask." _She is so sweet and polite. I'd like nothing more than to shove my beast inside of her!_ "I shouldn't be more than an hour."

Thinking about how much typing she can get done in an hour, "That should be plenty of time for me to get my notes in order. You know I have this tyrant for a new boss and I need to keep all my work in order, so that I don't lose my job." Ana could not keep from laughing at her own comment.

"Tyrant hugh? I'll show you tyrant in the Playroom tonight missy!" Christian just huffed. _This is going to be very interesting later tonight. No Canes, but the riding crop had cum running down her thighs. This tyrant has a raging hard on thinking about edging Anastasia and making her suck all of the cum out of my cock._


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR POSITIVE FEEDBACK**

 **I HAD TO DO MY OWN "RESEARCH" FOR THIS ALSO AND THERE IS SO MUCH INFORMATION...I HONESTLY THNK IF SOME OF THE STUFF EMBARRASSED ME AND I'M FAR FROM INNOCENT, JUST IMAGINE WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ANASTASIA!**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 14

 _I have got to figure out how to get all of this information in order. Should I make an outline, like I would for any other paper? Think Ana think!_

BDSM OUTLINE

1\. WHAT IS BDSM?

 **BDSM** is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture is usually dependent upon self-identification and shared experience.

The BDSM initialism.

The term "BDSM" is first recorded in a Usenet posting from 1991, and is interpreted as a combination of the abbreviations B/D (Bondage and Discipline), D/s (Dominance and submission), and S/M (Sadism and Masochism). BDSM is now used as a catchall phrase covering a wide range of activities, forms of interpersonal relationships, and distinct subcultures. BDSM communities generally welcome anyone with a non-normative streak who identifies with the community; this may include cross-dressers, body modification enthusiasts, animal roleplayers, rubber fetishists, and others.

Activities and relationships within a BDSM context are often characterized by the participants taking on complementary, but unequal roles; thus, the idea of informed consent of both the partners is essential. The terms "submissive" and "dominant" are often used to distinguish these roles: the dominant partner ("dom") takes psychological control over the submissive ("sub"). The terms "top" and "bottom" are also used: the top is the instigator of an action while the bottom is the receiver of the action. The two sets of terms are subtly different: for example, someone may choose to act as bottom to another person, for example, by being whipped, purely recreationally, without any implication of being psychologically dominated by them, or a submissive may be ordered to massage their dominant partner. Despite the bottom performing the action and the top receiving they have not necessarily switched roles.

The abbreviations "sub" and "dom" are frequently used instead of "submissive" and "dominant". Sometimes the female-specific terms "mistress", "domme" or "dominatrix" are used to describe a dominant woman, instead of the gender-neutral term "dom". Individuals who can change between top/dominant and bottom/submissive roles—whether from relationship to relationship or within a given relationship—are known as _switches_. The precise definition of roles and self-identification is a common subject of debate within the community.

It is more than just whips and chains. The entire way that you present yourself and the way you are received is different from any other type of relationship. Giving myself to him freely awakened what I had yet to let anyone have and now I cannot get enough! The pain brings forth so much pleasure that it is mind-blowing at times. I've just begun to scratch the surface of this and I'm in.

2\. LIFESTYLE

B.D.S.M. means consensual acts shared between two or more adults. Discussions must include the word "consensual." It is implied. It is not abuse or violence against another. That activity is not bdsm.

 **BDSM lifestyle** covers about all that acts of scene play and the lifestyle. It has grown to be a broad term. The lifestyle is as much a belief system as well as a way of play. It bonds otherwise different individuals into a common lifestyle.

It involves more than bondage, grabbing your submissive and giving her a good spank on the butt, kinky lifestyle clothing or kinky sex (kinkysex). The culture extends around the world, and like-minded people often meet for "play parties" and freely engage in bdsm scene play. It is often referred to as an alternative intimacy.

BDSM can focus only on sexual or non-sexual play or a combination of the two. Play can be soft, sensual or very intense sadomasochism that includes pain. The type of scene play used depends on what the partners want and agree on. In truth, scene play must be consensual.

Standard social etiquette rules still apply when at a BDSM event, such as not intimately touching someone you do not know, not touching someone else's belongings (including toys), and abiding by dress codes.[64] Many events open to the public also have rules addressing alcohol consumption, recreational drugs, cell phones, and photography.[65]

A specific scene takes place within the general conventions and etiquette of BDSM, such as requirements for mutual consent and agreement as to the limits of any BDSM activity. This agreement can be incorporated into a formal contract. In addition, most clubs have additional rules, which regulate how onlookers may interact with the actual participants in a scene.

In BDSM, a _scene_ is the stage or setting where BDSM activity takes place, as well as the activity itself.[58][59][60][61] The physical place where a BDSM activity takes place is usually called a dungeon, though some prefer less dramatic terms, including "play space", or "club". A BDSM activity can, but need not, involve sexual activity or sexual role-play. A characteristic of many BDSM relationships is the power exchange from the bottom to the dominant partner, and bondage features prominently in BDSM scenes and sexual role-play.

'The Scene' (including use of the definite article 'the') is also used in the BDSM community to refer to the BDSM community as a whole. Thus someone who is on 'the Scene', and prepared to play in public, might take part in 'a scene' at a public play party.[62]

A scene can take place in private between two or more people, and can involve a domestic arrangement, such as servitude or a casual or committed lifestyle master/slave relationship. BDSM elements may involve settings of slave training or punishment for breaches of instructions.

A scene can also take place in a club, where the play can be viewed by others. When a scene takes place in a public setting, it may be because the participants enjoy being watched by others, or because of the equipment available, or because having third parties present adds safety for play partners who have only recently met.

Taking part in scenes is just half of the excitement. Knowing not what is in store for me at this point. I am up for the challenge though and I embrace the pain as well as the aftercare that he does so gently. ***Dressing up in the sexy lingerie, clothes and Christian Louboutins that he bought for me, makes me feel like Cinderella, because his sexy ass is Prince Charming.***

3\. DOMINANT & SUBMISSIVE

Those who take the superior position in dominance and submission scenes and relationships are called dominants, doms (male) or dommes (female), while those who take the subordinate position are called submissives or subs (male or female). A top filling the dominant role is not necessarily a dominant, and vice versa, and a bottom is not necessarily submissive.

The main difference between a dominant and a top is that the dominant ostensibly does not follow instructions, although they are limited by what the submissive is willing to do. The top may sometimes even be the partner who is following instructions, i.e., they top when, and in the manner, requested by the bottom. Contrast this with the pure dominant, which might give orders to a submissive, or otherwise employ physical or psychological techniques of control, but might instruct the submissive to perform the act on them.

The main difference between a submissive and a bottom is that the submissive ostensibly does not give instructions, although they do set limits on what the dominant can do. A bottom is not necessarily a submissive; they may enjoy intense physical and psychological stimulation but not submit to the person delivering it. Similarly, a submissive might not be a bottom; they may enjoy taking orders from a dominant without receiving any physical stimulation. For bottoms who are not submissive, the bottom is most often the partner who is giving instructions—the top typically tops when, and in the manner, requested by the bottom.[citation needed]

Many distinguish top/bottom from dominant/submissive by seeing top/bottom as an expression of physical power, while dominant/submissive is an expression of psychological power. In many cases, the dominant/submissive relationship involves the dominant party psychologically tearing down and denigrating the submissive (consensually, meeting the submissive's expressed needs and respecting hard limits). In contrast, the top/bottom relationship is more commonly marked by mutual respect and support.

Being a Submissive is alluring and I am going into this with my eyes wide open.

4\. CLUBS

BDSM parties are events on which BDSM practitioners and other similarly interested people meet in order to communicate, share experiences and knowledge, and to "play" in an erotic atmosphere. The parties show similarities with ones in the dark culture, being based on a more or less strictly enforced dress code; most often clothing made of latex, leather or vinyl/PVC, lycra and so on. emphasizing the body's shape and the primary and secondary sexual characteristic. The requirement for such dress codes differ. While some events have none, others have a policy in order to create a more coherent atmosphere and to prevent onlookers from taking part.[67]

At these parties, BDSM can be publicly performed on a stage, or more privately in separate "dungeons".[68] A reason for the relatively fast spread of this kind of event is the opportunity to use a wide range of "playing equipment", which in most apartments or houses is unavailable. Slings, St. Andrew's crosses (or similar restraining constructs), spanking benches, and punishing supports or cages are often made available. The problem of noise disturbance is also lessened at these events, while in the home setting many BDSM activities can be limited by this factor. In addition, such parties offer both exhibitionists and voyeurs a forum to indulge their inclinations without social criticism. Sexual intercourse is not permitted within most public BDSM play spaces or not often seen in others, because it is not the emphasis of this kind of play. In order to ensure the maximum safety and comfort for the participants certain standards of behavior have evolved; these include aspects of courtesy, privacy, respect and safe words.[10] Today BDSM parties are taking place in most of the larger cities in the Western world.

This scene appears particularly on the Internet, in publications, and in meetings such as SM parties, gatherings called munches, and erotic fairs. The annual Folsom Street Fair is the world's largest BDSM event and is held in San Francisco.[69] It has its roots in the gay leather movement. The weekend long festivities include a wide range of sadomasochistic erotica in a public clothing optional space between 8th and 13th streets with nightly parties associated with the organization.[70]

There are also conventions such as Living in Leather, Shibaricon, Spankfest, and Black Rose. North American cities that have large BDSM communities include New York City, Washington D.C., Baltimore, Atlanta, Seattle, Denver, Los Angeles, Boston, Chicago, Houston, Philadelphia, San Francisco, San Diego, Dallas, Minneapolis, Toronto, Winnipeg, and Vancouver. European cities with large BDSM communities include London, Paris, Berlin, Amsterdam, Munich, Cologne, Hamburg, Moscow and Rome.

Let's just say that I cut my teeth at one and I cannot wait to go back again. The environment is so different, but yet I don't feel out of place there. I want to witness others in scenes, with him beside me to explain and have his hand on my inner thigh and rubbing between my legs. I'm getting wet just thinking about it.

5\. CONTRACTS

A written-out agreement between the dominant & submissive. It can be either formal or non, and is usually written after much negotiation by the dominant and the sub, outlining what structure, guidelines, rules and boundaries to the relationship are agreed upon by the two. It is not legally binding.

I've signed a Non-Disclosure Agreement, but he has not presented a Contract YET, but I don't see it being much longer. I cannot get enough of him, his voice and his touch drives me over the edge.

6\. TOYS

I can't say enough good things about whoever invented the Vibrating Wand.

7\. RESTRAINTS

 **Bondage** is the practice of consensually tying, binding, or restraining a partner for erotic, aesthetic, or somatosensory stimulation. Rope, cuffs, bondage tape, self-adhering bandage, or other physical restraints may be used for this purpose.

Bondage itself does not necessarily imply sadomasochism. Bondage may be used as an end into itself, as in the case of rope bondage and breast bondage. It may also be used as a part of sex or in conjunction with other BDSM activities. The letter "B" in the acronym "BDSM" comes from the word "bondage". Sexuality and erotica are an important aspect in bondage, but is often not the end in itself. Aesthetics also plays an important role in bondage.

A common reason for the active partner to tie up their partner is so both may gain pleasure from the restrained partner's submission and the feeling of the temporary transfer of control and power. For sadomasochistic people, bondage is often used as a means to an end, where the restrained partner is more accessible to other sadomasochistic behavior. However, bondage can also be used for its own sake. The restrained partner can derive sensual pleasure from the feeling of helplessness and immobility, and the active partner can derive visual pleasure and satisfaction from seeing their partner tied up.

Padded Handcuffs have just enough bite, but they don't let you go anywhere. I've seen ropes hanging on the wall in the Playroom. They are red and silky looking. Does a blindfold count a restraint? It restrains me from seeing and it makes the whole experience that much more profound.

8\. DEVICES

 _Tantra Sex Chair_

 _1._ _The Tantra Sex Chair ® is a world-renowned, patented sex furniture design that is revolutionizing the way we make love. Specifically designed to enhance the advanced sexual positions of the Kama Sutra, The Tantra Sex Chair ® will take loving couples on an exquisite and often, life-changing journey. The Tantra Chair ® is the world's first and finest Kama Sutra Chair to incorporate a patented, dual arc system that emulates the natural curvature of the human form. Every dimension of this unique chair design, from the height of the chair, the width chair and most importantly, the angles of the arcs, is designed to maximize your lovemaking experience. The unique width dimension of The Tantra Chair is vital to the functionality of the design. This width dimension we have developed allows the female to use her quadriceps and gluteus muscles to maximize her pelvic movements._

 _The Tantra Chair design is the original, authentic Kama Sutra Chair created by world-renowned furniture designer, AJ Vitaro. The Tantra Sex Chair features a patented, dual-arc system that emulates the natural curvature of the human form. Every dimension of this unique furniture design from the height of The Kama Sutra Chair, the width of the chair and most importantly, the angles of the arcs, is designed to maximize your lovemaking experience. The Tantra Chair ® is officially patented, trademarked and copyrighted._

 _US Patent Number D530933 / US Trademark Reg. Number 4579710 / Official Copyright Certification of Registration VAu 1-105-649._

 _By way of the dual-arc design, The Tantra Sex Chair ® gently changes your pelvic angles during lovemaking while providing a support system that nurtures and comforts your body in the process. The possibilities are endless as you free your body to experience the advanced sexual positions of the Kama Sutra with ease and fluidity. Here are some of the more definitive benefits that you will experience when using The Tantra Chair ®: More pleasurable sensations due to the effortless change in your pelvic angles, more frequent orgasms, more intense orgasms, amazing comfort levels and exceptional control of the depths and angles of penetration. The Tantra Sex Chair ® is perfect for couples of all shapes and sizes. If you are a young and adventurous couple, you will love the new and exciting positions you can engage in. If you are a more seasoned couple with limitations in regards to mobility, you will greatly appreciate the comfort and support that The Tantra Chair ® will provide. We trust that no matter where you are on your journey, The Tantra Chair ® will not only rejuvenate the intimate aspects of your relationship, but it will encourage you to engage one another more frequently. Sexual well being is scientifically proven to increase overall vitality and happiness._

 _St. Andrew's Cross_

 _The_ _ **St. Andrew's Cross**_ _,_ _ **Crux decussata**_ _,_ _ **X-cross**_ _,_ _ **X-frame**_ _or_ _ **saltire cross**_ _is a common piece of equipment in_ _BDSM_ _dungeons_ _. It typically provides restraining points for ankles, wrists, and waist. When secured to a saltire, the subject is restrained in a_ _spread-eagle position_ _._

 _The_ _St. Andrew_ _'s Cross and the_ _spanking bench_ _are the most common pieces of BDSM furniture. Saltires are versatile and easy to manufacture. They are usually firmly attached to a wall, and are distinguished from a BDSM-style Catherine Wheel, which has a central hinge and allows occupants to be turned upside down._

 _The submissive may be attached to the cross with either the back or front facing the cross. Being restrained facing the cross is the position often used for_ _whipping_ _. Being attached with one's back to the cross is usually more of a_ _sexual bondage position_ _or used for_ _sexual teasing_ _._

 _The Cross may be purchased from BDSM companies, but many users make their own. Freestanding saltires have a frame, which supports the cross. Some homemade freestanding crosses have a tendency to be unstable; a writhing subject can sometimes tip them over, so great caution needs to be exercised in their use. Some freestanding crosses include footrests that greatly improve safety and stability._

 _The name comes from the_ _crux decussata_ _(diagonal cross) that_ _Saint Andrew_ _is said to have been_ _martyred_ _on._

9\. TOP/BOTTOM/SWITCH

The terms **top** , **bottom** and **versatile** (or **switch** ) are used to describe roles for the duration of a sometimes sexual act, or may be used more broadly as a psychological, social, and sexual identity, as well as indicating one's usual preference. The terms top, bottom and switch are also used in BDSM, with slightly different meanings. In both contexts, the terms _top_ and _bottom_ refer to dominant or submissive, or active and passive roles, not to who is physically on top in a particular sexual act.

There is considerable controversy about the prevalence of tops and bottoms among male/female and straight/gay populations.

Beginning in the 1970s, in some American contexts, people would identify their nterests by wearing a set of keys on the side of their belt or a color-coded handkerchief in their rear pockets. This practice, called _flagging_ , began in the gay male subculture.

 _Top ~ In BDSM means:_

 _A dominant partner in BDSM play (such as_ _flogging_ _,_ _binding_ _,_ _being master_ _,_ _humiliating_ _, and sexual play)_

 _A partner who applies stimulation to another, and who may or may not be_ _dominant_

 ** _Topping from the bottom_** _is a related BDSM term, meaning a person simultaneously adopts the role of_ _bottom_ _and_ _Dom_ _._

 _A_ _service top_ _is a person who applies sensation or control to a bottom, but does so at the bottom's explicit instruction._

 _Bottom ~ In BDSM means:_

 _A submissive partner in sexual play (such as in being flogged, tied, humiliated, or made to serve)_

 _A partner who receives stimulation from another, and who may or may not be submissive_

 _A partner who enjoys submission on a temporary, limited basis_

 _A bottom in BDSM does not have to be the receptive partner; for example, a_ _female dominant_ _may command her submissive to penetrate her._

 _Switch_

 _A switch is someone who participates in BDSM activities sometimes as a top and other times as a bottom or (in the case of_ _dominance and submission_ _) sometimes as a_ _dominant_ _and other times as a_ _submissive_ _. This is sometimes referred to as being_ _versatile_ _._

In BDSM, **edgeplay** is a subjective term for activity (sexual or mentally manipulative) that may challenge the conventional S.S.C. (safe, sane and consensual) scheme; if one is aware of the risks and consequences and is willing to accept them, then the activity is considered RACK (risk-aware consensual kink).

Edgeplay may involve the consequences of potential short- or long-term harm or death, exemplified by activities such as breath play (erotic asphyxiation), fire play, knife play, and gunplay, as well as the potential increased risk of disease seroconverting when the risk of bodily fluid exchange is present, such as with cutting, blood play, or bare backing.

The mindset of those involved constitutes what is edgeplay because knowledge of or experience with the activity or partner(s) may dictate what and to what extent they will act. The propriety for more dangerous or taboo-themed activities varies by individual, due to differences in moralities as well as trust between participants and experience. The only consistent rule is that activities must not be coercive, deceitful, or injurious without prior agreement or knowledge. This does exclude how others may react to the outcome(s) of the activity if they go beyond what can be handled by the partners.

In the mid-1990s, the Living in Leather convention did not have panels on ageplay or scat because, at the time, they were considered too extreme for consensual activity. By 2000, some considered them to be within the scope of edgeplay.

Oh my, this is one of my favorite things. With the blindfold on my senses are taking over and being taken to the edge and told I could not cum, seemed cruel until I squirted all over his face. It isn't as easy as you would think, because when you are that close why can't I just cum? I'm playing by his rules AND I LIKE THEM!

10\. FLOGGING

Flagellation (Latin _flagellum_ , "whip"), **flogging** , **whipping** or **lashing** is the act of beating the human body with special implements such as whips, lashes, rods, switches, the cat o' nine tails, the sjambok, etc. Typically, flogging is imposed on an unwilling subject as a punishment; however, it can also be submitted to willingly, or performed on oneself, in religious or sadomasochistic contexts.

The strokes are usually aimed at the unclothed back of a person, in certain settings it can be extended to other corporeal areas. For a moderated subform of flagellation, described as _bastinado_ , the soles of a person's bare feet are used as a target for beating (see foot whipping).

In some circumstances the word "flogging" is used loosely to include any sort of corporal punishment, including birching and caning. However, in British legal terminology, a distinction was drawn (and still is, in one or two colonial territories) between "flogging" (with a cat-o'-nine-tails) and "whipping" (formerly with a whip, but since the early 19th century with a birch). In Britain these were both abolished in 1948.

I haven't had the pleasure of a Flogger hitting my flesh, but I do fancy the Riding Crop. It had my juices running down the inside of my thighs today. On more than one occasion!

11\. SADIST & MASOCHIST

The terms sadism and masochism, while reflecting a "do" vs. "done to" distinction similar to top and bottom, are more narrowly defined as the giving and receiving of pain (often referred to as 'sensation').

 **Sadomasochism** is the giving or receiving pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity.

The abbreviation **S &M** is often used for sadomasochism, although practitioners themselves normally remove the ampersand and use the acronym **S-M** or **SM** or **S/M** when written throughout the literature. Sadomasochism is not considered a clinical paraphiliaunless such practices lead to clinically significant distress or impairment for a diagnosis.[1] Similarly, sexual sadism within the context of mutual consent, generally known under the heading BDSM, is distinguished from non-consensual acts of sexual violence or aggression.[2]

Christian came into the Library just as Ana was completing her personal notes on a few items and there are still some things that need to be covered. Tonight Christian and Ana will be going to Spanky's and Christian is hoping that Ana will be so turned on that she will be more than willing to sign a Contract to be his Submissive.

"Can I ask you a few questions before I go get dressed for outing tonight?"

"You can ask me anything Anastasia." Christian embraced Anastasia, kissing her with so much passion, longing and desire.

"Tell me significance of Aftercare?" _I can't help but fidget with fingers waiting for Christian's answer._

"After we complete a scene, be it at the club, a hotel or in the Playroom and the care I give you is to help calm you down and we can go over any and everything that we had just done in the scene. If you have any thoughts or questions about anything, be it good or bad, voice your concerns then. It also helps you come back down to Earth from the Endorphin high also. If a Riding Crop, Flogger, belt or any other item has broken or whelped the application of Arnica will help the skin heal. I want you to enjoy everything that we share together, so the aftercare is just as important as the scene itself. Next question."

"Can we establish Safe words? I know that they exist in the BDSM Lifestyle, but we have not gone over them yet." Ana was very calm and more than ready to get these known to her, so they can move forward.

"They are Red and Yellow Anastasia. When you are getting close to your Limit, you may say Yellow and that lets me know that you cannot take much more. When you say the safe word Red, I stop immediately. Each person can handle different amounts of pain and how long they can edge, before they need the pain to stop and just need the sexual gratification to be fulfilled. It will be my pleasure to find out what your Limits are and I will push them and you as far as I can, without hurting you. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Will you please pick out everything you want me to wear tonight?"

"It would like that very much Anastasia." Christian leaned over and kissed Ana and they walked upstairs to her room.

Once upstairs, Ana went straight into the bathroom and began putting on her make up and fixing her hair. She did not wear much make up, but tonight she decided to put on some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, a little blush and some lip lacquer. The only time she wore any foundation or powder was if her face was broken out, which wasn't very often. She was blessed with beautiful skin and she tried to keep everything at a minimal, but tonight called for something different.

After the last curl was in her hair, Ana turned sideways, took a wide stance and placed her hands upon her thighs and thrust her head down and back up several times to help separate the curls and add body to her long Chestnut hair.

Christian walked into the room just as she was doing this. "I wondered how you got so much body into that luscious hair of yours. Come, I have your outfit picked out."

Ana was beside herself when she looked at what Christian had sitting on the bed for her. A black leather Emporio Armani dress that zips from both directions in the back ($1495), a black and red Baisers de Fleurs intimate set by Lisa Charmel ($438), black Atonana Patent Strappy by Christian Louboutin ($1095) and a matching black patent leather Christian Louboutin clutch ($1200).

"Christian how did you know what to pair underneath this beautiful dress?" _I can picture Christian taking this red and black lace thong off with his teeth._

Ana begins to flush, "Did you just think about me taking the thong off with my teeth and get wet Anastasia?"

 _Is he a mind reader or am I just that transparent?_ "Come feel me and decide for yourself."

"If I do that we won't make it to the club tonight! I'm going to go get dressed and leave you to do the same. I'll come back as soon as I am ready, so that I can zip your dress for you."

Embracing Ana in his arms, Christian gently kissed Ana until she moaned into his mouth. That was his cue that if he didn't stop now, they would be back in the Playroom in a matter of minutes. So he did what he thought was best at the moment and stepped back.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes." Christian turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Making final adjustments to her hair and make up, Christian was standing in the doorway watching Ana and had a smile on his face like the Cheshire cat. "You look amazing Anastasia. Let me zip your dress up for you. Do you have any diamond stud earrings with you?" Christian walked over to where Ana was standing.

"I didn't think that I would be needing any jewelry tonight so I didn't bring any with me." _I'll have to remember to keep some jewelry in my purse for such occasions._

"That's fine, I have a pair here that will accentuate you and your outfit tonight. May I put them in for you?" Ana just responded with a nod and her beautiful smile. "Shall we go?"

Ana took Christian's hand as they walked downstairs to the elevator. Once in the Parking Garage, they got into Christian's R8 and headed to the club.

Christian parked his car and helped Ana out of the car. As they walked across the parking lot with her arm locked in his, Ana noticed that there was a difference in Christian's demeanor. It was almost anxious. Ana couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

They were greeted by the same woman that Ana had met when she had came in by herself. "Good evening Mr. Grey are you going into a Private Room tonight or are you going to watch scenes tonight?"

"Good evening and we are going to do both thank you. Will you have an iced bottle of champagne taken into the room with two flutes?"

"Of course sir. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you."

"Enjoy your evening."

"Oh, we shall."

Christian explained to Ana that they would be watching other people scene tonight and he knew that they could either use the Private Room to take the edge off until they got home or that they could spend as long as they needed in there. "It's your choice Anastasia."


End file.
